


Just to save her

by Lady_Crystal



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Human Experimentation, Khan Mentally fucking kirk and spock., Kidnapping, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sorry Not Sorry, Torture, because of reasons.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 32,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Crystal/pseuds/Lady_Crystal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the attack carried by John Harrison aka Khan Noonien Singh against them, Starfleet has to Judge Khan and his crew. This problem is assigned to Agent Fall, but something nasty is behind this choice. When her sister is captured by Klingons, Agent Fall knows that she'll do whatever it takes to save the person she loves the most. Even if this means to be helped by Khan and the crew of the Enterprise...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The sisters and the Tasks

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction! I hope you like it!

The young woman was typing incredibly fast on the board. The screen in front of her eyes kept flashing and every once in a while she smiled perfectly satisfied with her work. Just a couple of minutes later another woman walks smiling into the room.  
-here's your tea sister! How is going on?-  
-almost done!- she answers stretching her hand to grab her cup of hot steaming tea while still typing with the other.  
-good! Then we can watch something! I'll make the popcorn!- the eldest sister walks away and the dark haired girl puts the cup on her desk and starts to type again with both of her hands. The two sisters don't look like each other. The eldest has an oval face and her skin is like pale gold. Her hair is really long, they manage to reach the end of her back and they are blonde but with red highlights.  
her eyes though are dark brown, so dark they look black when the light isn't much, but look like melted chocolate in full light. Completely different is the young sister. Dark brown hair, they barely reach her chin, with aubergine highlights. Her skin is white and if it was slightly paler it would look like a blank piece of paper. Her eyes are hazel. It changes from green to light brown according to the light.  
She has just finished her work and is now stretching her arms and back when on her left beeps her glass-tablet and a picture appears.  
-oh... Great... Sister! Sorry! I'll have to skip the movie!- she says walking into the living room.  
-what? Why?- says the long haired sister.  
-new mission! Classified level 23 sorry! I gotta get ready ASAP! -  
-ah... Pity! One week right? I'ts gonna be boring here- sighs the elder sister.  
The machine beeps again and this time it's the glass-tablet on the desk than flashes.  
-yep! Really boring! Look at this!- says the young hacker passing the pad to her sister.  
-what? Them? It's not my division!- complains the light haired woman taking the pad from her sister's hand and looking at the name of the report. -it is now apparently... They probably want to get rid of them but don't want themselves to be involved in a nasty situation.- says the dark haired girl shrugging  
-yeah! So they call me to straighten the mess they've made!- complains the other scrolling the images and the words on the screen without paying much attention.  
-yep! But after all that's what you always do! Anyway! I'm going! Have fun with your reading! I'm taking the popcorn!- says the hacker taking the popcorn and leaving the room.  
-I'll help you with your suitcase!- says her sister leaving the glass-pad on the sofa. On top of it the name "Khan Noonien Singh" is flashing under the picture of a dark haired and aquamarine eyed man.


	2. Orders are orders...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something starts to change in Fall's life and she is not going to like it...

The long haired woman is sitting on an armchair, crosslegged with her glasspad on her hands. There is a small table on her right. Her mobile phone, a small bowl full of biscuits and a steaming cup are on top of it.  
The woman is reading something that is not pleasing her. She is frowning and her lips are tight. Suddenly her phone beeps. It's one single beep and quite quiet.  
But the woman looks at it immediately. And she frowns even more, astonished by the sender of the message. A split second later she is dashing to the computer room where she starts pressing her fingers really fast on the screen. After a couple of minutes the picture of her young sister appears and starts talking. The more the eldest sister listens, the paler she becomes.  
The transmission ends soon but for a couple of seconds the woman stays still and shocked. Then she suddenly stands up and starts walking around the room biting her thumbnail. After a while she stares at her glasspad and whispers  
-I have no other choice...- she grabs her tablet and sits again on her armchair and presses a couple of icons on a mini screen. Then she drinks from her cup. A second later she looks like the perfectly calm, and normal woman she was before the phone alert.  
And she is like this just in time because from the screen in front of her suddenly appears the moving image of a man.  
He looks in his mid-fifties. Grey haired and dark eyed he stares at her for a split second.  
-Hello Agent Fall. how are you?- he says with a smile.  
-good morning admiral Holder. I'm very well, thank you sir! How's your family?-  
-they're good! Lucy has just been admitted in the academy!- he says proudly.  
-congratulations sir! I was sure she would have made it! She's just like you sir! Smart, brave and a hard-worker! She will soon be the best of the academy!- says the woman smiling pleasantly.  
-thanks agent fall! How about you? Where's your sister?- he asks politely.  
-she left yesterday evening. Got called for one of those missions of hers! She said we won't be able to contact each other for a week! Not the first time so not a problem. But I didn't call you for this sir!- she says taking her tablet up so the admiral could see it.  
-I called for this... And my question is: why me? I am not authorized, I don't have the position. I'm only a field agent!- she adds staring at the image of the man.  
The man smiles softly but no kindness reaches his eyes.  
-when Khan attacked Starfleet, we all lost friends or family. The high council has sentenced that no judge can be emotionally involved in a case. Unfortunately all of us have lost someone because of that bastard. So no fair trial for him according to the Vulcans. But we cannot leave them to judge Khan. He is our business. And in this hour of need your name has come up.- he says quite quickly.  
-why?- asks the woman  
-because of your abilities, of your loyalty, of your talent and most of all how you are the best at your job. What you have done for Starfleet has been noticed. And of course you had no family members nor friends that were killed or harmed by Khan. Therefore we have agreed that you are the best to judge Khan by the book.- the admiral says promptly.  
-but I have not the authority...- she starts.  
-oh you have! The admiral council has promoted you as one of us yesterday evening! You have now the full powers that we do! You have the authority to do whatever you want.-  
-oh... That was unexpected...- the woman is really taken aback. -but I like my job! I like being the agent on the first row...-  
-oh but you can do that too! As far as you decide what to do with Khan.- he waves his hand in dismissal of her words. -oh by the way! Try to take the same time it might usually take you to decide what to do with him! None of us wants the Vulcans to oppose his punishment for a technicality!-  
-obviously! Thank you sir. May I ask something more?-  
-yes dear child.-  
-since the Vulcan would love this technicalities, wouldn't it be wiser if I gather more information on Khan, by not only reading reports and viewing materials but also questioning the crew of the Enterprise?- agent Fall asks.  
Holder smiles. -I knew you were a good idea! And you are proving yourself! Yes! Very clever! You have the authorization to question them. Well, you have the power to order them to do whatever you want now so you don't need an authorisation from me!- he grinns.  
-what about Khan? He has the right to defend himself according to Vulcans. Can I question him too?- she says  
The man pauses looking at her for some seconds -I suppose we have no choice... Yes... You can awake Khan... But only because I know what you can do... Besides if he attacks you, you can kill him and call it self-defense!- he laughs at the idea.  
-thak you sir. I will contact immediately captain Kirk.- she smiles and salutes the admiral who nods and disappears from the screen. The woman sights and then takes her phone.


	3. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew of the Enterprise has been summoned for an urgent meeting... and the unknown summoner will be soon revealed to them.

-Do we even know why they have called this meeting?- Kirk turns around to face Spock and pauses waiting for the answer.   
-No Captain, but given the circumstances it is probably something we are all necessary or know about.- explains in a full flat voice the half-vulcan.   
-we all can deduce that Spock!- groans McCoy rolling his eyes. They are all in the lift. Kirk, Spock, McCoy, Uhura, Scotty, Sulu, Checov and even Carol Marcus.   
-room number 68 is zat right?- asks Checov turning to Scotty.   
-yes lad! Right over there.- answers the miracle worker.  
They enter a big room, with a round table and nine chairs. In front of each of them, stays a screen with their names written on. They sit where their name is but there's an empty chair with a blank screen. For a couple of seconds nothing happens. Then a door slides and a young woman enters the room. She looks in her late twenties. Her hair is really long but held in a single tight braid. She is wearing the silvery-blue suit designed for Starfleet female members, with the really short skirt and high black boots.   
-welcome ladies and gentlemen- she speaks with her voice calm and firm staring at each of them with her deep brown eyes. -thanks for coming so promptly. Before we begin, has any of you a vague idea of who I am?- she asks raising her eyebrows. All are looking at her taken aback, all but Carol Marcus.   
-I do ma'am.- she says.  
-Ah! Carol! Of course. Please, would you introduce me to your fellows?- says the young woman. Carol nods.   
-You are agent Fall. Our best secret agent...- Starts Carol.  
-ZE AGENT FALL?!- Checov can't help himself and interrupts Marcus. -sorry, I didn't want to interrupt.- he adds blushing. -I just couldn't belive zat.-  
-Mr Checov I suppose! I read your dissertation about secret operation. I felt very flattered. You managed to find all my best achievements!- says Fall  
-Were all of zem yours?- the Russian asks -Even ze one of Diana Murdoch?-  
-Yep! My best huh?- the young woman smiles blinking.  
-But it was only zree hours after ze Shirley Glass operation!- Checov says in a voice that hardly hides his admiration. Basically, he is fanboying...  
-Carol told you I'm the best!- agent Fall smiles at him. -but we are not here for this. I have been promoted by the admiral council to be their equal and therefore to judge Khan and his crew with a fair trial. You are here because I need to question you about him. This is for the official records. Now let's start with the real reason. The most important one. Which of you knows who Stella Klein is?-  
This time is Scotty that speaks. -isn't she one of our greatest computer engineer?-  
-She is ze best hacker in ze Earth!- adds Checov.   
\- Yes... and she is my sister.- adds agent Fall -And she has been called yesterday evening for a high security classified level 23 mission.- she explains. -Mr Spock can you explain what this means to your companions?-   
-Yes ma'am. A mission of that kind means that a high qualified crew of a maximum of 30 members is sent in a certain quadrant of space to gather data for a certain time. It means also that they are not allowed to send or receive messages or information during the mission. Except of course emergency ones.- explains promptly the Vulcan.   
-correct mr Spock.- says the agent. -now this is the message I have received this morning.- and taps on her screen. A projection appears from the middle of the table.   
-"hi sister! I just have some seconds! Something has gone wrong! Our ship was attacked! They must have been helped from someone inside! Klingons! I managed to cripple their ship and make it look like a result of the attack. It will take them a while to adjust it! I overheard what they said! They want to use my skills to force me to hack the defense system or something! They want to destroy our race! I can hear them coming! I'll di something to myself to be blacked out for as long as possible and they'll have to delay their plans! Please hurry! I'll stay in touch! Bye!"- the young woman spoke very quickly and in a hushed voice. For some seconds no-one speaks.   
-This is an emergency communication. Has help been sent?- asks Sulu.   
-there was no official emergency call Mr Sulu. This message was sent encrypted to my personal system in a code known to my sister and me only. The mission was known to only a few members of the Starfleet and top secret. Which means someone is plotting with klingons to harm humanity and someone is in my sister's ship helping them and has made it sure no alert message is sent.- she pauses. -but we have an advantage. They don't know that we know what's happening.-   
-So it's a rescue mission.- McCoy speaks.  
-It's not that simple...- Kirk speaks for the first time. -If Klingons are involved, we must act secretly and carefully to avoid the war. But since there is at least a mole in the mission that means it has to be in the circle of people who knew of it.- he looks at Fall.   
-Perfectly said captain Kirk.- speaks the woman. -my sister's the best hacker that ever existed. Give her a computer and the right amount of tea and she will make all the Starfleet ships dance the walzer in couples or fire and blow up our planet! To save her and avoid this war I'll do everything I can. This means I'll need the best I can have for help. Which means the enterprise and her crew... and Khan- the woman speaks solemnly.   
-what?! Are you crazy? You can't!- Kirk bursts immediately.   
-I'm not asking for your permission captain Kirk. Besides, I have the authorisation to awaken him for his trial.- she says. -you will be ready to warp as soon as I have him ready and that's an order gentlemen. If you don't believe me ask the other admirals. Now if you want you can join me and see why there will be no danger in awakening him this time and under these circumstances.- she says standing.   
-Khan is a murderer! You want to use him to rescue someone?!- asks Uhura.  
-Your boyfriend already did that last time sweetheart- answers she.  
-Yeah but it was totally different! He killed my father!- adds Marcus.  
-oh my dear... If your father had done to me even half the things he did to Khan, I would have done to him much worse than killing!-  
-He broke my leg...-  
-To make sure you wouldn't bother him. If I were him I would have tortured you in front of your daddy's eyes and only after killing you I would have killed him my dear. And remember this, all of you. My sister holds the world's destiny in her hands. If we don't save her our world's doomed. And you have your orders. If you want to complain, do it after we save the world. Now come with me- she moves out of the room and the crew has no choice but to follow her.


	4. Wake up call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Khan wakes up, has no idea of who is the woman that faces him. But soon he will find out that in her there is more than meets the eye...

His lungs filled themselves with air. It was like taking a deep breath after diving into the sea. He didn't open his eyes yet. The air had a lot of information to give him. First of all, someone had just awakened him. The air was recycled, so he was in a room. But he was looking for some other data. The smell of the people that had entered the sequence on his cryotube. And he felt it. It was only one, a sweet, flowery smell. A woman. He managed not to laugh. They were easy to trick. Weaker too. Not that it would matter to his superior strength.   
Better play the poor-just-awakened-stiff-and-confused-man. Always lowers people's guard. He opens his eyes now. Only a white light is in front of him. A bit too bright unfortunately. He has to bat his eyelids multiple times and raise his hand to cover them.   
-Good morning Khan. Oh well, it's afternoon actually but you got the point.- the woman's voice comes from somewhere over his head. It's a soft sweet voice, the voice that matches perfeclty the incredibly good flower sent he felt. Khan stands up in a sitting position.   
-Don't rush it! Take it !easy, you've been asleep for awhile!- she says. Khan turns around to see her. She is sitting on a white table. Her legs swinging without touching the ground.   
She's wearing black jeans and a red turtle neck shirt. A black leather jacket on top. He stares at her for a couple of seconds. She is not dressing like a Starfleet member but he must be in their territories. Her face is friendly, even sweet, with that gentle smile on her lips. This is suspicious. Never trust anybody.   
-Where am I? Who are you?- he asks getting out of his cryo-tube. His voice is hoarse from the long stillness. She was right when telling him not to rush. His legs and arms needed some exercise. Slow careful movements were good.  
-You are in room 15 on the 27th floor in sector 4G of the Starfleet headquarters.- she replies without moving. -And I am... well, you can say a random name and I have probably had it in one of my missions. By now I am agent Fall.-   
Khan approaches at her. And she jumps off the desk and faces him. -I am the person that is going to decide if you are going to live or die.- she keeps smiling. He is not liking the way she is behaving. -why did you wake me up?- he asks.   
-Oh! Right! Here, sit. It's gonna take a while. Have some tea while I explain everything! - She says giving him a cup and taking one for herself. Khan looks at her while she drinks before pulling the cup to his lips. He was actually thirsty... And hungry.   
-Oh God don't drink that!- the woman looks disgusted and puts her hand on his to stop him drink it. Gentle fingers, but cold. They made him shiver. -It's the most disgusting thing I have ever drank! And they call it tea! God! no wonder they're so skinny!- she stands up and Khan really is taken aback by her words. She goes in front of a mirror on the opposite wall. -Guys, some proper tea please! And maybe some sandwiches too! We're both starving. ASAP please!- and she turns to him.   
-Sorry! We'll have to start without food.- sighs she sitting in the chair in front of him.   
-Let's start from the beginning. I was nominated your judge. I am the person that's going to decide what is going to happen to you, officially. Even though you are a criminal and a murderer, you still deserve a fair trial and that's me. So I am here to give you a chance to defend yourself.- she pauses. In that moment a panel slides and tea and sandwiches are available for them. Apparently someone is really watching them. Better be careful. She drinks from her tea nodding this time.   
-Oh this is better! Try it! The sandwiches I think are all with ham so I am going to leave them to you.- She says when he drinks from his cup. It really is a good tea. Lemon scented. -Why didn't you just kill me when I was asleep?- he asks suspicious. This time it's a sad smile that he can see on her face. -Because you are my only hope to save my sister...- she stares in his eyes. -Why would I want to do that?- he laughs eating a sandwich. -Because I am the one that is going to decide about your future.- She replies gently. Creepy.   
-I don't have one anymore... Not since my crew's death so I'm not interested.- he eats another. The woman stares at him. -you don't know?- she smiles again and rises. -Come on! I'll show you!- she takes his hand and drags him out of the room enthusiast. He knows that this is his chance to escape. But what did she meant by "you don't know?" before he could realize she has taken him into another room. And what he sees makes his heart skip a couple of beats. -They're alive...- he whispers and surprise and hope and happiness can be seen in his face. They are all there... all 72, safe and sound... This is his chance! He can kill the woman and awake his crew! They can be free again! He turns around and catches the woman's head in his hands pulling her closer and pressing. For a moment she looks at him surprised and then she catches his head too. For a split second he thinks she will try to break his skull too. But she doesn't. She just pulls him closer and kisses him, Passionately. Her lips taste good, like lemon, and are soft and warm. Her hands though are still cold and make him shiver again. He opens his eyes not knowing when he closed them. suddenly he releases her head from his grip and pushes her back touching his lips with his right hand and flicking his lips with his tongue.   
-What was that? Why did you do that? - He really is surprised. he stares at her like expecting something... well he doesn't know what to expect. You usually don't kiss someone that's trying to kill you...  
-A kiss...- she looks at him raising her eyebrows and batting her eyelashes. -Well you were not moving so I did it myself!-   
-What are you talking about?- "yes, thank you! I know what a kiss is" he hasn't been in this sort of situation... Ever actually.  
-You know... The intense looking into the eyes... you holding my head in your hands... plus the fact that you haven't seen a woman in a while... you just woke up... and I just gave you some great news... All the signals of an incoming kiss!- she raises her hands and shruds.  
-I was trying to break your skull...- he says without controlling himself. His tone showing more surprise and shock than he wanted.  
The woman looks embarrassed. -Oh! Sorry! my bad!- she widenes her eyes in surprise.  
somewhere, in another room McCoy asks Kirk -did she just apologized to him?!- in a completely atonished tone  
-yep!- is all Kirk can say.   
-In this case... - The woman recovers herself and Khan has just the time to see her expression change from gentle to icy before her fist hits him in the stomach. It's the most painful punch he ever felt. Not even Spock had hit him that hard. maybe he was just still stiff from the waking up call... He feels his back hitting something hard, maybe the wall. The pain in his stomach is still there when another punch hits his face, followed by another on his other cheek. ouch... definetely ouch... that was terribly painful... He tries to hit her but she dodges incredibly fast and hits him again. Something is wrong. He is stronger than anyone! And still she is really beating him. Beating the crap out of him actually. Another hit, this time with her knee and Khan is on the ground coughing and choking for breath. for the first time in forever he felt weak... and he hated it. and hated her even more for making him feel like this. Thank God his crew was asleep and didn't see that happening. Her foot presses on his chest keeping him down.   
-That was for trying to kill me.- she says hissing like a snake. and her dark brown eyes sparkled with danger. a very dangerous poisonous snake.   
-Who the hell are you?- Khan gasps, blinking and laying on the floor.   
Somewhere, in another room, the entire crew of the enterprise is asking the same question.


	5. The legend of Constantin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding out something more about Fall, Khan has to decide wether to take his chances or not...

  
The woman stares at him from above. Her leg still pressed on his chest, keeping him down. 

-I am the next step, my dear Khan. You were genetically modified to be _better_. I was born this. I am the evolution of humanity. I am _the best_ at everything.- She pauses lowering herself closer to him but not moving her foot from his chest.   
-You think you can manage to control yourself 'till the end of this conversation or will you make me kill you? They'd put a medal on me if I did you know...- She whispers.

-All right... What do you want?- He watches her carefully. She has proven herself to be better than him, at least by beating him in less than one minute. The question was if he could outwit her. And still... She could had done what Marcus did. Threaten his crew. Instead she threatened him. And according to what she said before she needed him. This was something that gave him a little hope.

She moves her foot and taps something on a panel. A table and two chairs appear nearby. She sits in one, crosslegged.

-Sit, please. It's gonna take its time.- And Khan has no other choice. He slowly gets to his feet trying to hide some pain his body still felt, and sits in front of her.   
-My name is agent Fall and as I told you I am evolution. That has made me the best agent of the entire world. My sister is just like me, as regards evolution I mean. We are the fastest, the strongest, the smartest and the best. Except for one thing. My sister is a computer genius. I am more a field agent. We serve the federation in different ways. But still we are essential.- She pauses to see if he has followed her till there. He has. And knowing that there were two of them made him feel uncomfortable.

-Yesterday evening she was called for a secret operation known to only a few members of the Starfleet. This morning I received an encrypted message from her telling that the ship had been attacked by Klingons. And they know what she can do with a computer, and want to use her skills. Do you follow me till here?- She asks him again. It was perfectly clear to him.

-If the mission was secret and the Klingons know what they are doing, means they have been helped by someone inside.- He comments -So far so obvious-  Did she belived he was some sort of idiot by asking this sort of questions? He was superior.   
-Precisely. I obviously want to save her. And trust me, I would go hunt and kill every single Klingon, male, female, child or old if that would lead to her safety. But I cannot do that. I am helpless by myself. I need you, the Enterprise and its crew to save her.- She says and something in her tone cracks while she speaks about what would she do to Klingons. And Khan has no doubt that she is telling the truth. He would. He already tried something like this against humans. But stil...  
-You already have them! Why should I help you?- He asks in rage. One thing was to cooperate with her, and that still was unlikerly, another was to cooperate with the Enterprise. That was unbearable. But the two together... impossible.  
-Because you know what's like... You know what pain and fear you feel when someone you care more than your own life is in danger.- Her voice is steady, her dark eyes fixed on his. She takes a deep breath. -And you want to be freed right? You and your crew. Help me and I will let you go, on certain conditions obviously. This is your chance to join them again. Help me save my sister, help me save the world and noone will dare refuse your freedom.- Controlled tone, no sign of reluctancy. She has already decided for him. "On certain conditions" Obviously.

-What conditions?- he raises an eyebrow. 

-You and your crew will receive a ship and will be free to go and find a planet where to live in peace. Or explore the Universe. As far as you will not harm any other living beings or attack the Federation noone will bother you.- Too good to be true. No punishment? Seriuosly? Where was the trick? Was she so desperate?  
-What if I refuse?- he asks biding his time.   
-I'll put you back in your cryotube and you'll sleep with your crew. Obviously!- she says. -But someone in the future might decide that my sentence is too kind and will kill you and your crew while you are asleep. Not your best option though. If I were you I'd try for freedom.- "Yeah, who wouldon't." But still...  
-How do I know that you will keep your word? That you will not use my friends to control me like Marcus did? Or that you won't betray me after you get what you want.- Usless to ask. How could she give him any proof. She sighs.

-What Marcus did to you was horrible. I know what it's like to be forced to do something you don't want to, to save the ones you love... And I would never do that to someone else.- Maybe she is lying. But if she is, she is a good liar.

-Your friends will stay here, safe and sound. As regards my word... Do you know Albanian people Khan?- She asks smiling. He raises his eyebrows not certain what to say. What had they to do in this pact?  
-They are very proud, fiery and passionate people. Their blood flows in my veins through that of my ancestors. They have a legend that describes them, a legend that has been passed through my family for centuries. The Legend of Constantin...- She stares at him but she isn't actually looking at him now. Her toughts driven away. She pauses and after taking a deep breath starts speaking. 

_-"Once upon a time there was a family in Albania. An old mother and her children. She had many boys but just one daughter. She was the youngest of  the13 children. When the girl came at age, a Prince from a far far away land asked for her hand. The mother was not happy. Yes, the prince loved Doruntina, he was a good man, loyal, lovely, rich, powerful, hansome, and Doruntina loved him back, but how could the old woman let her daughter go so far away?  Her only daughter. Doruntina begged her mother but still she wouldn't consent. Then, one of the brothers spoke. His name was Constantin and he was only one year older than Doruntina._

_"mother, let my loved sister marry that prince." Says firmly._

_"What if i miss her too much..." Complains the mother._

_"Don't worry mother! I'll bring you Doruntina when you will miss her! I give you my besa." he gave his **besa**  , his word, his trustworthy, his own life and soul depended on that solemn promise, from that moment on. _ _It's an unbreakable vow._

_So the mother, reassured by his vow, agreed and Doruntina was wed to the Prince. But hard times came and war took all the children of the poor old woman. Not even Constantin was spared. Desperate the mother went to cry on their graves and at twilight she stops in front of Constantin's tomb. She cries and curses him for not keeping his word and leaving, with tears in her eyes, she whispers "Oh Constantin, Constantin, Constantin. Who will bring me my daughter now that I miss her so much and you are dead? Where is your besa now?"_   
_That same night, when the moon was high in the sky, Constantin rose from his grave. He still was dead. His green eyes were not shining. His jet black hair were dusty. His whole body cold._

_"Now that you miss my sister so much, i'll bring her to you mother." He whispers. The tombstone turned into a jet blak stallion and he rode as fast as the shadows. The journey that would take him weeks lasts less than a night. When he arrives, he calls for his sister at her husband's house. The news of his death had not yeat reached her and Doruntina greets her brother with joy. In a blink of an eye he is taking her home to their mother. They ride so fast... and Doruntina starts to be worried._

_"Dear brother, what has happened to you? Why are you not talking to me? Why are you covered in dust and look so pale and cold?"_

_"Do not worry my sister, I have been ill and the journey has covered me in dirt." He replies. As they pass by a forest the birds started to sing. "There comes the living girl, riding home with the dead."_

_"What did the birds mean dear brother?" Asks the girl._

_"It's only an ancient song my dear sister. Pay no attention to them and rest. Soon we'll be home." And soon they were home. Constantin leaves his sister at their mother's door saying her that he had some business on the hill. Doruntina knocks on her mother's door and the old woman speechless stares at her._

_"How did you come here my dear?" Asks the mother._  
 _"Constantin brought me here!" Says the girl_  
 _"Constantin? But he is dead!" answers the mother._  
 _"No mother! He is not! He brought me here! Look! He's on the hill!" The two women turn around and see Constantin returning into his grave for his eternal and now peaceful rest.  Because nothing, not even death can stop an Albanian from keeping the besa that has been given."_  -

As she tells the legend her voice whispers soflty. Like she is sharing something saint and sacred. She truly belived that story. The way she says the last words leaves Khan speechless.  
-I give you my besa Khan. If you help me save my sister, I will free you and your crew. And I give you my besa that your friends will be safe and sound.- She says. -Will you help me Khan? Will you help me save my sister?- Khan stares at her for some seconds.   
-I will.- He answers. The woman stretches her right hand and shakes his sealing the vow.

-Thank you.- She smiles again and rises. -Now that we are alleys, let's make this clear. If you betray me, I will hurt you so badly that not even your healing factor thingie will help you.- She stares at him in the eyes. -And once you are broken I will torture and kill every single member of your crew in front of your eyes, and you won't be able to save them from my wrath. And once I have killed them all, and you are laying there, body broken, soul crushed, mind into pieces, heart burnt, helpless and hopeless, then and only then I will be merciful and kill you. And your head will become my new favorite teacup! Because if my sister is gone... There is nothing in this world that is worthy enough to live.- Her words are ice. Ice that cuts into flesh and freezes him to the bone. And Khan knows that she is telling the truth. If he keeps his word she will keep hers. If he breaks the pact there still be consequences. Yet he decides to say it. -I give you my Besa.- He vows.


	6. Going on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Khan is part of it, the rescue mission can start.

She stares at him for a couple of seconds and thennods.   
-By the way... You better stay as much as possible with me. First because I don't trust you, second because I don't think the crew of the enterprise won't try to harm you, third because I don't want you and the crew to fight or mess up the mission, fourth you can keep an eye on me and be assured that no harm will happen to your crew and last, you're actually charming! I like having charming guys sticking around with me!- She smiles, winks and turns around heading to the door.   
-Come on dear Khan! We have some serious stuff to do!- Then she pauses. -I'll put away this stuff here, take a look at your friends. Just to be sure I'm not lying to you!- She doesn't need to make the table and chairs disappear and definitely doesn't need to let him check... She is doing this for him. Just for him. Why? A trick? Kindness? Anyway he has the chance and he will say goodbye to his friends. He walks between the cryotubes calling their names in his head. Khan stops suddenly in front of one. A blonde haired man is asleep. His closed eyes, Khan knows are blue. He whispers his name touching the glass in front of his face. He is his most loyal, beloved, true friend... And he misses him. God he does. His John. They had taken him away from him. Separated. Even though John had a wife, and Mary was in his crew, their bond was unbreakable. Probably the closest thing to love, if it wasn't love already... Because the pain he felt in his chest couldn't be anything else for as much as it hurted.   
-Don't worry John, I'm gonna be with you again very soon...- he whispers with a hint of a smile on his lips and he follows Fall, staring for the last time at his sleeping crew. They don't head for the previous room though... It's a larger one and the enterprise crew is in there. They have been watching them on screens all the time. Khan stares at them in rage and hostile gaze.   
-Since you hate eachother let's make things clear ok?- Fall says. -You are all working for me. Everything that happens will be told to me. You hurt, insult or behave badly and I'll make it sure you'll pay for it! Khan's head will become my new favorite teacup, the rest of you will become my brand new teaset! Are we clear on that?- her voice is calm and sweet. That makes the whole thing even creepier.   
-Yes ma'am- nod both of the sides.   
-Good. Now let's move.- and she heads out followed by all of them.  
In less than 10 minutes they are heading to the cargo ships that will take them to the enterprise. Khan sits silent during the journey, observing his enemies. They are sitting to face eachother. The first he looks at is Checov. He is nothing more than a kid, with his face clean and his eyes dashing everywhere. A kid, but a genius since he is one of the top members of the Enterprise. Must not underestimate him. The next one is Sulu, the one who threatened him with the torpedoes. He was actually very competent. A good navigator. And capable of a lot of things. Khan's eues now move to Scotty. the Chief Engeneer was very good at his job and incredibly loyal to his captain and ship. One of those kind of men ready to do anything for the one they care. That makes him actually dangerous. Uhura is smiling at him. Ah Uhura... it took her 7 or 8 phasers shots to stun him... if it wasn't for her he would have escaped after killing Spock. And now Spock. Sitting still and looking at his Captain. He hated him. He managed to trick him, to outwit him. And he would made him pay for that. And now Kirk... he lives thanks to his own blood. And he lives because Kirk needed that blood. That maybe makes them even. But still, he wants to hurt them. Next to him sits the Admiral's daughter, Carol Marcus. He still can hear her sream in his head, after he killed that bastard that her father was. What he did to him... Breaking her leg wasn't enough... He sould have done more, much more. But he was in a hurry so nevermind. And Next to her sits Mccoy. He actually had nothing against him... He wasn't actually mean against him. He just took a blood sample and was neutral in the med bay. But he was good at his job since Kirk was alive now. And something tells him Mccoy had a part on keeping alive every single member of his crew... even John. He stares at McCoy now noticing that the doctor is staring in his direction. But he is not looking at him. It's Fall. The woman must have felt the stare on her and looks at the doctor.  
-Let me guess doctor, you would like a blood sample and to examinate me - There is always that sweet smile on her lips, but a bit of pain in her eyes.   
-Yes...- Says the doctor -if you don't mind.- he lowers his eyes for a split second.   
-As soon as we set course I'll come to the med bay.- She replies and adds. -Why don't you start with some of the questions that are buzzing in your head? Since we're here chatting anyway!-   
Khan looks at her. Does she like being the main topic? Probably. But that sadness in her eyes is still there. No, she wants to get over this part as soon as possible. She has obviously been "tested" before. Just like him and his crew... 300 years and still nothing has changed... Human beings... Such low creatures. Dissecting superior beings just for curiosity. A part of him felt sorry for Fall. Only for a split second. She is still an... enemy. And if she wanted she could have rebelled. No, she asked for it.   
-...what I am is a simple test made by nature! A random change in the DNA that lead to this instead of something else!- She is saying.   
-But the odds of two identical mutations in siblings...- Starts McCoy.   
-Does it matter? Probably something in my parent's DNA matched differently!- she says dismissing the words of the doctor with a simple swing of her hand. That hit Khan. She doesn't like her sister to be "examined" or tested... Instinct of protection or just something to hide?   
-...you'll see everything in your tests doctor McCoy. Promise!- she replies to some questions Khan didn't pay attention. - I hope you will give me a room with a high ceiling!- She says to Kirk. -I hate low ceilings! They make me feel like I'm in a box of matches! Or tuna in a tunacan!-   
The captain nods -I'll sort that out.- then stares at Khan. -And you...-   
-He will stay with me... I'm the only one that can stop him if he goes berserk.- she interrupts staring at Kirk and Khan alternatively.   
-Yes ma'am.- says the man while the superior mind says nothing.   
-We are now entering the enterprise.- says the pilot. Out of the small windows they can see open space and the most beautiful ship ever.   
-Well, that's a pretty little thing isn't it?- Fall says admiring it. A few minutes later they are heading to the bridge.   
-Where do you want us to go ma'am?- asks Kirk. The presence of Khan on the bridge is annoying him.   
-My sister's message was coming from this quadrant of space. I am sure that if we go there we will find another message from her. Just keep all communication channels open to incoming signals.- Agent Fall walks around staring at all of them while speaking.  
-Can you do that for me Uhura? Don't ignore anything.- she looks right in her eyes.   
-Yes, I'll do my best.- answers the woman.   
-Thank you Nyota- she says. Khan has to admit that she knows how to be charming. With a few words she has managed to enchant the female member of the crew, the only one that was "immune" to her looks and charming features.   
-This is the quadrant mr Sulu. Please, feel free to decide the best way there without draining attention. I'm not the expert so I'll leave it to you.- Then she turns around. -Captain if you don't have requests I'll keep my promise and go to the med bay with McCoy.- she adds. Smart. Not giving order to the captain, making him feel like he's in command.   
-Yes, I'll join you later.- says the captain.   
-Thank you sir. Khan, will you come with me?- asks Fall. He simply stares at her and follows along the corridor.


	7. Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time is Khan's turn to strike and, as always, he knows exactly where to hit... after all, he's superior.

The med bay was just the same as he remembers. McCoy was standing there, the nurse next to him.   
-Thanks for coming Agent Fall- He says. -Is he going to hold your hand?- Asks nodding to Khan.   
-Oh Doctor McCoy! I was hoping I could hold yours!- She smiles approaching the man.   
-I'm a doctor, not a babysitter!- He rolls his eyes.   
-And he's here to chat with me!- She looks at khan. -See how much he talks?- she winks at him. Khan stares at her slowly moving his head.   
"I'm warning you..." he says her with his eyes. Apparently she understands because her smile disappears.   
-What's your name miss Fall? Unless your name is Agent!- Mccoy rises his eyebrows.   
-It's Elsa Fall.- She says smiling and sitting on one of the beds. Khan stays at rest, his arms behind his back simply walking slowly around.   
-You can sit, make yourself comfortable, you know.- Says McCoy to him while Fall takes off her jacket and stretches her arm ready to give a blood sample.   
The doctor approaches the small suction equipment and suddenly stops staring first at her arm and then at her face frowning.   
Khan curious comes closer and something inside him twitches at the view of her skin. On her inner arm, multiple pale white scars decorate her pale gold skin. There are some of cuts but most of them are dots.   
-what the hell are these?- asks McCoy.   
-You're not the first doctor to take samples and examine me Bones. But you are definitely the kindest.- she says with an encouraging smile. Something is still twitching inside Khan. He's repelled. Not by the view itself. No, it's what has caused those scars and who that repels him.  
-Who?- Speaks again the doctor frowning.   
-That was a long time ago doctor, don't you worry.- She waves her head in dismissal.   
"Liar" thinks Khan and probably McCoy thinks the same by the look that he gives her.   
-Yeah... Sure... Like it matters...- Says McCoy taking the blood sample. At least he hasn't left any mark.   
-Body scan?- she asks starting to take off her boots.   
-Yes, thank you.- adds Bones.   
-I told you this is not my first rodeo! And you are the kindest doctor so far!- She is taking off her shirt and trousers now.   
-I'll keep my underwear on if you don't mind!- she adds laying herself on the bed.   
Did she do it on purpose? Probably. Now she has McCoy's sympathy. Khan stares at her. Her skin is smooth, but every now and then scars decorate it.   
Mccoy taps something on the machine.   
-It will take it a couple of minutes.- He explains looking at her. The door opens suddently and two men enter the room.  
-Doctor! It's liutenant Gray! Burnt half his leg on the boiling oil in sector 56.- Says one of the red shirts dragging a man that was screaming in pain.   
-I'll get it! Put him over there! I'll be with you in a minute, Elsa!- He says to Fall, dashing to the surgery compartment. They both look him disappear behind the doors.   
-So... What do you think of my medals of honor Khan?- She asks. She saw him looking. She wanted to play. Now it was his time to play.  
-That's what you call them? I thought only warriors earn medals. Definetely I see no honour in you allowing them to use you like a lab rat.- He speaks looking at all the marks on her body.  
-Shut up! I didn't allow... I won't allow you...- Her voice cracks. Her eyes narrow in rage. Aha... He hit the spot.   
-A superior strength like yours wasn't enogh to stop them? I doubt it... You asked for it! you volounteered didn't you Elsa?- He leans forward -How old were you Elsa? 14?-  
-15.- She looks away. -I had to... I had no other choice...- She stares at some point on the ceiling, avoiding his piercing gaze.  
-Were they really so close to get her to force you to play your best card earlier?- He smiles -You were failing weren't you Elsa? You swore to protect her and they were so close... You were desperate, and you gave up Elsa.-   
-No. Yes. Shut up!- She hisses. Her fist clunched. Ready to hit. To hit him. But she breathed deeply and shakes her head. - I didn't fail. And i didn't give up. I got from them all I wanted. She was safe.-  
-And they got from you far more than what they deserved. They didn't just got you. They owned you Elsa. Is this even you real name Elsa? No. They gave it to you as a reminder that you will always be theirs.-   
-I didn't care. I don't care.- She stares at him in the eyes. Khan leans forward smiling and whispers in her ear.   
-Liar.- He stares again at her. -You were born to be a queen, and what did you ended up being Elsa? Their slave. Don't pretend you don't care. Not with me. I'm not buying it.- He walks around her staring at her.   
-I regret nothing.- she says.  
-Liar.-   
-You're right! I regret waking you up and not killing you like they wanted me to.-   
-Liar.- He laughs. -Waking me up, making the deal with me was the cleverest thing you have EVER done.- He stares at every inch of her body now, licking his lips insolently. Arousing. Teasing her.   
-But don't worry. I'll help you. I promised.- He smiles and winks. -Now calm down or McCoys data will be all messed up!- he points at one of the screens.   
-Why would they be messed up?- asks McCoy returning. -Why are they messed up? What did you two do while i was away?- he asks. -I'll reset and restart the records.- he groans.  
-How's the other guy?- asks Fall.   
-He's fine now. But his leg was fried up like chips!- Answers the doctor.   
-Bones! I said enough with this metaphores!- says Kirk entering the room. -Oh! Did I miss something?- he says staring at them and the half naked woman on the bed.   
-Only the beginning of the bodyscanning- answers Fall grinning.   
-Oh I am scanning it now!- smiles Kirk not taking away the eyes from her body.   
Khan stares at him and back at her. Well she has actually a well fit body. Not the skinny body though. It's the body of someone that has been working out, running, swimming.   
A sporty type. Obviously. Nobody can be a good agent otherwise. But there was something else. Her curves were actually good. Well proportioned. Yes, quite a pleasant view. No wonder Kirk liked it.   
He wondered what would Kirk's face be if he got the woman's body and Kirk couldn't. Amusing idea. Then a little part of him wondered what his own face would be once the woman was in his arms. Pleasant idea. He should add the woman in his to-do-list. He smiled internally.  
-We're done here! I have some medicament here that might help erase your scars if you want... - is McCoy speaking.   
-Thanks but it's not necessary! They are my marks and I earned them!- she stands up -besides they are barely visible.- she puts her trousers on.   
-How do you do in your missions then?- asks Kirk.   
-Oh, concealer! Obviously! A simple no transfer, waterproof concealer and that's it!- she reaches for her jacket. -Are we there yet?- asks wearing it.   
-Uhm, no, we will be there in about 30 minutes.-   
-Good! Show us our room then will you?-  
-Sure.-   
-Thak you doctor McCoy! You are a real gentleman!- She leans forward and plants a kiss on his cheek leaving him taken aback.   
-You're welcome sweety. - He grinns starting to examinate the data.   
-Will I get a kiss too?- asks Kirk smiling.   
-Only if you earn it!- she answers walking out of the med bay.   
Khan follows them silently. He can see now her long braid dance at every step of hers and tapping on her back. Pointing at her ass like an arrow. Kirk is looking at it too.   
-Captain, if you keep staring like that I might sue you for improper behavior and sexual offender!- she says. How did she notice? Thank God Khan was looking at Kirk.   
-I wasn't... Nevermind... We're here.- he shows them a big room, with high ceiling, luminous, and greatly furnished. It's divided in 3 areas by panels. The living, with a huge sofa and an armchair, surrounded by shelves full of weird stuff and a screen.   
A bedroom area, with a wonderful bed big enough for 3 men and behind another panel the bathroom with a Huge bathtub, a shower and mirrors.   
-Lovely! Thanks! Perfect!- she is definitely pleased. -All right! I'll have our things moved here. Khan, I hope you won't mind sleeping in the sofa! It's better than the cryotube I think!- She says looking at him.   
-Captain, we reached our coordinates.- says Sulu's voice.   
-Coming.- says Kirk leading them to the bridge.


	8. Set Course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall's sister is proving herself to be a really clever girl.

They hurried to the bridge.  
-Captain on ze bridge!- Checov's voice announced and Spock immediately leaves the chair.  
-We are as close as possible to the coordinates agent Fall gave us.- Speaks the Vulcan approaching.  
-Any transmissions Uhura?- asks Kirk.  
-No sir, only a sub-buzz probably comig from that malfunctioning satellite- says Uhura checking all the channels.  
-That's her! Do you have the record?- says Fall dashing next to her.  
-Yes! Here!- Uhura taps something.  
-Onscreen lieutenant.- says Kirk. Only a buzz can be heard.  
-Can you decrypt it by using this code?- asks Fall showing Uhura something on her glass-tablet.  
-Yes...- Uhura taps something else and enters the code.  
-Thank you Uhura! You're amazing!- says Fall with a huge smile looking at her. One second later it's not a buzz they can hear but a female voice saying some numbers.  
-What do they mean?- asks Kirk.  
-Coordinates maybe?- asks Spock.  
-There are no coordinates like this...- says Sulu.  
\- No... I need a book...- Whispers Fall. Starting to tap on her tablet. -It's a code my sister and I use in high security and secret situations. These numbers refer to pages and words in a particular book.- She is running her fingers on her screen.  
-ice... Planet... Near... You... Cripple... Ship... Dangerous... Have fun... - She reads checking the numbers. -Oh clever sister!- she dashes in front of the screen.  
-Is there an ice planet or something near us?- asks Kirk.  
-Not near us! Niryu! It's the Niryu planet!- says Fall. -She must have done something during the attack! we better stay hidden though...- she explains looking at Kirk.  
-Set course to this planet mr Sulu!- orders Kirk.  
-How long? - Asks Fall.  
-Less zan zree ours ma'am. - answers Checov.  
-Good! I have time for a shower!- says Fall she turns and looks at the agumented - Khan are you coming with me?-  
-Is he joining you in the shower?- asks Scotty.  
-Hahaha! No. I just want to know if I have to keep an eye on him or not - Says she being all cheerful and than serious in a split second.  
-No, I'm staying here. If we have further news, I'll come and warn you. Meanwhile I'll do some research on the planet.- Khan says making everyone look at him.  
-Oh good! And remember! If you misbehave...- she starts.  
-... My head will become your new teacup!- he completed.  
-My new FAVORITE teacup! But you got the point! Smart man! See ya!- she turns around prepared to exit.  
-You know we can plant a chip in his head and be sure he won't try to harm us!- says Kirk.  
-Aww hell no! We'd have to cut his hair! That'd be awful! A real torture! No way! Over my dead body! Laterz!!- she says going out.  
-She was being ironic right?- asks Spock.  
-I don't think so...- says Kirk. They all stare at Khan while he moves and sits to a post between Uhura and Spock. He starts touching the panel with soft moves of his fingers.  
-What are you doing?- asks Kirk.  
-I am looking for data on this planet. We have the order to not be seen, so we better find a place where to hide.- he answers not even glancing at Kirk.  
-My crew can do that without your help.- Snaps Kirk. Obviously he is hating him.  
-But I am better... And we both have our orders.- this time Khan turns around to face him. His icy eyes meet Kirk's and don't even blink.  
-All right... Tell me what you've got...- Kirk rolls his eyes. He hates Khan. They all do... But the mission was high priority. He'll complain later.  
-Planetoid surface is completely covered in ice, temperature goes from a minimum of -50°C/-58°F to a maximum of +7°C/44.6°F. Primitive form of lives mostly living in the sea. Almost all carnivores. Might be dangerous. The earth ones are pretty big and vicious.- his voice expressed all this clearly.  
-Very well... What else?- adds Spock.  
-There is a small moon rotating around it, we might conceal ourselves behind her...- he shows it on display. -If we stay in the dark side of the moon we'll have no problem to scan the planetoid.- explains while the screen shows the trajectory of the planets.  
-Very well... Mr Sulu take notice.- Speaks Kirk. 

While they decide the best way to the planet Fall has actually finished the shower. With her hair still damp she is watching some episodes of a classic British series. Detective stories adapted from classic books. Apparently they relax her. Time flows by while a curly haired man investigates on some crimes helped by his most loyal friend, a blonde haired retired soldier, who blogs about those cases. Then a voice speaks in the room.  
-Agent Fall, we have set our course to a moon near Niryu so we are hidden.- Speaks Kirk  
-Roger that Kirk, now if you don't have further stuff I've got some reichenbach feels to feel!-  
-What?-  
-Fall out!- and she interrupts contact.  
The time flows by while the curly haired man jumps off a building not dying. But then the woman presses another button and the next episode stars.  
-Man, can you imagine having to wait 2 years for this thing... My ancestors must have gone insane...- says she to the popcorn and then eating one.  
It's in the middle of a scene where the detective is ruffling his curly hair that someone knocks at her door. She pauses the episode standing up.  
-You better have news about my sister or BE Sherlock or I will kill you!- she complains loudly opening the door.  
-I have news about your sister- says Khan in his deep velvet-like voice. Fall looks at him.   
-Khan! Nailed it!- comments coming out of the room and walking next to him to the bridge.


	9. Fanboy, Nerd & Playboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The vist to the med bay gives some extra time for Kirk and Carol to enjoy themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some sex! yeeeey!

-What did she mean by reichenbach feels?- asks Kirk looking around. -Is she joking?-  
-I think it is highly possible she is referring to a particular episode of the British classic BBC Sherlock series 2. The reichenbach Fall.- explains Spock calmly.  
-I never thought you were a fanboy Spock!- says Kirk laughing.  
-McCoy to Kirk. I have the results. Wanna come and take a look?- Asks the voice of the doctor.  
-Yes. Mr Spock, the chair is yours. Dr Marcus, would you join me? It seems you know her more than us!- says the captain standing up.  
Carol stands up and follows him along the corridor. They are in the lift when Kirk steps behind her and kisses her on the neck. A soft moan comes from her throat.  
-If we finish fast enough at McCoy's, we might have some fun... What do you think?- whispers the captain in her ear.  
-Sounds a great idea to me!- replies she stretching her hand and slowly touching the fabric of his trousers where his cock is.  
-Naughty Carol! Wait till we finish with Bones!- but he doesn't seem to mind that much from his cock reaction.  
-Pity... I hate waiting...- she answers and as the doors slide open, they exit. McCoy's waiting for them looking at some data on his table.  
-So Bones! Tell me! Another superman on board?- asks the captain.  
-More likely a Wonder Woman!- says Carol.  
-What's next? Batgirl? Powergirl? Jean Gray? Bones give me a clue!- says Kirk  
-Dammit man I'm a doctor not a nerd!- says McCoy showing his tablet.  
-Look here. She is just like us technically! Only, that some things are really different. Her bone structure is stronger than ours, her muscles too. Her blood has a poison, drug and illnesses resistance that is just incredible!- he explains.  
-Another Khan then!- says Kirk.  
-Well no... She doesn't have the healing factor thingie, as she called it, unlike him a ship crashing into the ground after falling from space would kill her! Maybe not immediately, but still... Fire, guns... Can kill her... Even though I think she would be smart enough to not Get hit. And her life will last probably at a maximum of 100 years, if nothing kills her first. She is not "immortal-ish" like our lovely 300 years old Wolverine!- comments the doctor.  
-Wolverine?- asks Carol.  
-He refers to Khan, Wolverine is an X-Men with the healing factor...-  
-Yeah! I could say Deadpool since he doesn't have claws...-  
-And you're not a nerd huh?- comments Carol smiling.  
-Well, that's it! Her DNA is just incredibly well combined! Look at her brain activity! It's amazing!- McCoy stares at the display fascinated.  
-You knew about her Carol.- says Kirk.  
-Yes, well. The things my dad told me or that I heard around, I don't know if everything is true. They say she has been a secret agent since she was 16. Actually 15. They say she breached the high security system at the headquarters getting the admiral council in the middle of a meeting to consult and negotiate with her!-  
-What for?-  
-She offered herself to be at the service of the Starfleet, but in exchange Starfleet had to take care of her sister. Protect her, give her the best schooling possible, a job, everything.- explains the woman.  
-Well that doesn't surprise me... She loves her sister.- comments Kirk.  
-They said she wasn't afraid of anything, that she had managed to escape the worst situations ever. And she never stops until the job is done... They say she's unbreakable.- Carol's voice is hushed. And after her words they realize why.  
-What else Bones?-  
-Well yes... Her body, you saw the scars. This girl, she has been through Hell if you ask me. I thought some kinds of tests were forbidden, but yet I saw the marks with my eyes. A normal person would have died or killed herself... But something in her simply refuses death. But let me tell you this... The people who did that... They were having fun doing it! I don't know how is it possible she hasn't tried to take revenge yet. According to the scars they started 10 years ago and went on and on. The most recent are form last year.- McCoy speaks.  
-The poor girl...- whispers Carol.  
-Why doesn't she refuse or rebel or complain or anythng?-  
-I don't know. But I'll find out.- says Kirk. -Anything else?-  
\- No, that's it.- answers the doctor.  
-Very well. Thank you Bones. Let's go Dr Marcus.- says Kirk and together they head to the corridor. But they enter a small room somewhere in the middle of their way. It's a storage of space suits. The moment the door is closed behind them they are kissing passionately. Kirk's hand moves to the skirt and starts touching between her legs, smiling the moment he realizes she is already wet. His finger slides into her tight warm hole slowly making her moan.  
-Oh Jim...- she starts closing her eyes. But after a couple up and downs he slips out and licks his wet fingers with a naughty smile. Then he bents and lowers her underwear to her heels. Carol touches his hair while spreading a bit more her legs. Then, in a blink, Kirk is licking her, kissing her, touching her there with his expert lips and tongue. He slides his fingers inside her again, moving them smoothly and likcking her faster and faster on her clit. Carol moans and bites her lower lip to prevent herself from screaming. When she comes, a couple of minutes later, her legs tremble and just as Kirk raises, she kneels in front of him, staring right at his rock hard cock still kept hidden by his pants. She frees it immediately and after wetting her hand within her legs, she starts to stroke it up and down.  
-Mmmh... Carol... Yes...- this time is Kirk that closes his eyes and touches her hair, enjoying the pleasure that she gives him. He pulls her closer to his shaft, suggesting what he wants. Carol never liked to give blowjobs, but Kirk was special... He felt good. She liks the soft skin and slowly takes it in her mouth, moving her head back and forth. Feeling his pulsing shaft in her mouth, tasting his meat and skin. Going deeper and deeper every time. That definitely felt good. Then, all of a sudden Kirk grabs her from her shoulders and makes her stand. He presses his body against hers and lifting her left leg he thrusts into her slowly, making her feel every instant of that penetration. Then his moves become faster and stronger. It's not much until Carol comes again, biting his shoulder through the fabric to keep her scream within. Then she bents and starts to suck his cock, tasting her own fluids. Kirk thrusts again, and again and then his cum bursts into her mouth and Carol drinks it till the very last drop. She keeps licking it until it's clean and then stares up at him, right in the eyes.  
-God, Carol... You're amazing... I love you...- he breaths heavily -I'd marry you right now...- he adds.  
-That's the orgasm talking.- says she licking for the last time his now normal size cock and standing up to put on again her panties.  
-Let's go!- she says and they exit the room. A couple of minutes later they are back on the bridge. Noone suspects anything.  
-Captain we are now in proximity of the moon. The sensors have detected a Klingon war-ship and living beings.- Says Spock leaving the chair.  
\- Khan, go and call Fall.- says Kirk.  
And the agumented raises and exits the bridge, heading to their quarters.


	10. Prepare for Battle

They walked through the corridors of the Enterprise.   
-So, what is it?- asks Fall looking at him.  
-The sensors have detected a ship on the planet's surface and also some living beings.- says Khan looking straight forward. Carol Marcus is walking in their direction tapping something on her glasstablet. she was biting her lower lip and as soon as she sees them she stops and makes her data disappear from the tablet.   
-Ma'am.- she greets Fall with a nod.   
-Does Kirk know yet?- Asks Fall looking at her from head to feet stopping right back her. Carol freezes.  
-Know what?- asks frowning.   
-That you're pregnant with his baby, obviously.- she answers like it really is obvious. Interesting news. Khan stares at her waiting for the answer.  
-What? I'm not!- Carol answers as convincing as possible.  
-Oh well, yes, you will need a test but with 5 weeks delay i'd say it's pretty sure you are!- Fall is smiling now. Her eyes pinning into Carol's.   
-How did you... Please don't tell him!- Carol looks at both of them.   
-Ok! Scout's Word!- Fall blinks and smiles reassuring at her and goes on. Khan stares at te blond science officer standing still, gives her a hint of a wicked smile and follows Fall again.   
-I see what you did there.- he smirks looking at Elsa. -Saying so you can blackmail her for a while...-  
-Oh why would I want to do that? I just want us all to be friends and be all happy in a rainbow of joy and love!- she makes a weird childish voice. Was that irony, sarcasm or just a joke?   
-Don't mock me...- he warns with his most firm and challenging tone.   
-Ok...- she stares at him raising her eyebrows. -Anyway... Yes I might do that. I never liked her father. He was a heartless bloody bastard.- She says looking straight forward. Her jaw clinched.   
-Why? What has he done to you?- He raises an eyebrow.   
-it's none of your business.- she cuts.  
-How did you know about her pregnancy and Kirk?- "curiosity killed the cat" he heard once but he was no cat after all...  
-Her glasstablet, she was checking her period calendar. All the months were regular, all but this one. Over 5 weeks late. That says everything. The fact that was Kirk's child... Well, this evening during the meeting, the Captain had some short blonde hairs on his shirt that are just like hers, and she smells just like him. Plus her knees were saying everything that was needed to say. A woman like her would kneel only for a man like Kirk! And only after seeing each-other for a while.- she explains.   
-You could just say Science of deduction. No need to show off.- he comments looking forward.  
-My my! You read Arthur Conan Doyle's works huh? I thought you were more a Melville reader!- she looks at him grinning.  
-Milton is on top but... Touché with Melville... And what kind of man would YOU kneel for Elsa?- he asks stopping in front of a door.  
-The same kind you would kneel for.- she answers entering the bridge. Khan stares at her and then follows.   
-Permission to enter the bridge.- says she.  
-Agent Fall, Khan, we have analyzed the planet.- Says Kirk.  
-There is a Klingon war ship on this area of Niryu. And about two dozen beings that, we presume from our data, are Klingons.- Spock's voice explains walking slowly near the Captain.  
-Very well. Any message from my sister?-  
-No agent Fall- answers Uhura.   
-I see... That's the ship my sister was talking about. What do we know?- she asks.  
-They have placed some devices that blocks the signal in that area. We cannot beam them up here.- Explains Scotty.  
-Their systems are down but they have shields all over the area. They are trying to fix the ship.-Adds Sulu.   
-I'll go down and take a look then! See if my sister is with them or something else!- says Fall.   
-I would not recommend it agent Fall. A snow storm is coming and you will be in an uncomfortable situation. And you'll need backup and trained crewmembers.- Spock's making the point. -Besides, the planet's atmosphere is not like ours, you'll need a special suit.-  
-Their systems will suffer the weather, I'll be able to sneak in. Let the storm rage on, cold never bothered me anyway.- comments Fall.   
-Hey! I saw zat movie!- comments Checov cheering.   
-So you plan to go down there, kill a bunch of highly trained Klingons, blow up their devices and look for your sister, all this by yourself?- Kirk stares at her atonished.   
-Yep! But after breaking their transmitters you beam down and we'll move the ship next to the enterprise.-  
-But your sister said it's crippled!- says Kirk.   
-I know enough my sister to know what she has damaged and how to fix it.- she explains. -I'll borrow some of your tools Scotty. If you won't mind. - She adds.   
-Allow me to disagree... It is a bad idea to go alone there. I will come with you.- Khan's voice claims his part. everyone stares at him in disbelef. He's actually volunteering to go there with her. -Besides, I need you alive to get my crew back. God forbade you manage to die and have to make the legend of Constantin be true again.- he adds.   
-Yes, he's got a point. Besides, 24 Klingons are nothing for him- adds Kirk. -He blowd up an entire patrol back in Qo'nos all by himself.  
-All right, Khan with me.- Says Fall. -have you ever made an autopsy on a Klingon doctor McCoy?-   
-No... I don't think anyone has ever done it before.- answers the man.  
-Then it's your lucky day! I'll bring you some fresh Klingon corpses! So fresh they're gonna be still warm. You'll be the first doctor to study Klingon anatomy!- she smiles so happily that makes her words sound even creepier. -But promise you won't start without me! Now let's go and prepare this incursion in an enemy's area- she claps her hands and goes out of the bridge, followed by Khan, Kirk and Spock.   
-Uhura will translate everything you'll need.- speaks the captain.  
-I speak and read Klingon perfectly but thanks.- she says taking one of the suits. It's white and warm. Khan's similar. Boots designed to grip on the ground. Trousers and parka capable of keeping the body warm and dry. A particular helmet is put on their heads. Fall takes also a small bag and they are given phasers and small portable weapons too. After a small argument Fall gets a couple of knives for both of them. And then they are beamed down.


	11. The Queen and the King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pew! Pew! Pew! AAAAHHHH! Booom! "i'm gonna punch you in your fucking kidneys!" - "we don't know if they have kindeys!" - "right!"  
> Bam! Pew! Pew! Pew! Stab! "see the Klingon?" - "yeah! what about him?" - "he dead!" - "how dead?" - "Hella!" - "Deaded?" - "Hella deaded!" 
> 
> -Yep! that's the summary!-

It's bloody cold. That's the first thought he has. All his body is covered in clothes and they have an inner heating system. Still the agumented feels it. The storm Spock talked about was really raging. The wind howling all around them was tough to fight too. And he was a superior being. Imagine what it would be like to be a normal human in that place. No wonder noone else volunteered.  
-You were right, Elsa is not my real name, but I chose it myself. And for a reason.- Fall's voice reached him through the earpiece.   
-What?- he asks turning around.   
-It's the name of the ice and snow queen.- she answers. Something hits him on his helmet, where his face is protected. A snowball.   
-Khan? You ok? Our sensors say something just hit you!- says Kirk's voice.   
-Only a snowball launched by a complete idiot!- mutters Khan cleaning his helmet.  
-Your face! Ahahah! You should see your face!- Elsa is actually laughing, they can hear her. Khan can see her bent in two too.   
-How did you even manage to hit him with that wind?- asks Kirk  
-Sheer luck, let's go!- she says moving on. And yet Khan can see why the name of the snow queen is right for her. The way she moves, without hesitation in the unstable ground. The way she faced the storm. She disappears in the snow. If it wasn't for his superior eyes he couldn't tell where she'd be. Suddenly she throws herself on the ground.   
-I see something ahead.- she says.   
-4 Klingons. Patrolling one of the shield devices.- says Khan checking his sensors. -Can you hit them from here?- she asks. -I'm a good sniper but...-  
-No, too risky, we might alert them.- he says. -We better sneak as close to them and engage a quck arm to arm combat.-  
-Right.- they crawl slowly hidden by the snow. Unfortunately the Klingons had some sensors too because one of them starts to move in their direction, pointing the gun to the snow.   
-Ah fuck. We should have disguised ourselves like animals.- she muttered staying still.  
-Like what? They would fire on us anyway.- Khan aimed and threw his knife at the Klingons throat, killing him immediately. He smiled. Yes, Killing enemies with one single blow was what he was best at. He felt alive. He felt being himself again. They approach again, helped by the weather that was making difficult for the others to see them.   
-I don't know! Fluffy bunnies maybe! I like the ears!- she shots the other Klingon in the chest Killing him immediately.   
-Two down. We are now approaching the device.- says Khan. She was good too, the queen. Not as good as himself, the King. But she was good.  
-Khan, I'll need you to guard for me too while I try to turn off this one.- she says starting to unscrew one of the panels on the shield device.  
-Be quick- he muttered kneeling next to her and looking around.   
-Oh no... Guys, I can't switch it off. It's armed, if I do it'll blow us up and the other devices will set the alarm.- she says. -but I can temporarily disrupt the signal so we can sneak in and dismantle the shields from inside the ship.- she adds.   
-Do it. The other two are comig this way.- says Khan.   
He shoots just when the first is aiming at them. The other one ducks and shoots back.   
-Khan! Watch it!- complains Fall annoyed. She touched her arm to check how she was hurt.   
-Fall? You're hit! Our sensors...-  
-I'ts just a scratch Spock- she cuts while Khan blows the Klingon's head up with one shot.   
-Khan, ready to enter the shield at my signal.- she is switching wires and pressing buttons.   
-Fall, they are getting closer.- he says checking the sensor.   
-I know, I know! Come on, come on!- she mutters. -Now!- they both jump into the barrier, when the shield fails for a couple of seconds.   
-Oh no...- there is no snow or storm inside. It's like being inside a huge igloo. And they are surrounded.   
But Khan has got warrior reflexes and Fall is well trained. Back to back they start shooting and killing. The Klingons. Khan kills 3 of them without even blinking and ducks to avoid a blow. Fall takes down 2 and then gets a hand to hand combat against one. She plants her knife in his throat and joins Khan again while the others retreat into the ship following an order shouted from inside. The last entering, shoots at them and Fall dodges enough to avoid a killing blow, but burning half of her helmet.   
-I'm gonna punch you in your fucking kidneys!- she shouts at them.  
-We don't know if they have kidneys- says McCoy's voice through their earpiece.  
-Right! I'll find out!-   
-What now?- Asks Khan.   
-They know we're here! We might as well get in don't you think?-   
-Yeah!- opening the door of the ship wasn't that difficult now that they didn't care much about secrecy. and a mini explosive device was great help. Once inside the ship they took off their masks and parkas, for it was hotter inside.  
-ze bridge is tree corridors ahead, beyond ze first hall there is a group of 6 Klingons- says Checov's voice in their ears.   
They go silent now. Slightly curved and ready to shoot. It's not much until they find the group of enemies.   
Khan hits the first Klingon ad engages a second while Fall starts to fight the third of the patrol. Klingon voices echo in the ship, yelling alarms and warnings. One of them hits Fall on the shoulder and Khan on the hip.  
-Bloody bastard!- she jerks the knife off the Klingon's chest after stabbing him to death. -You ok Khan?- she asks looking at his cut. -Yes. It's not deep. Let's go.-   
-How many are still alive?- she asks.  
-Four outside, ten inside.- Khan explains and shoots twice around the corner. -Eight inside.- he corrects.  
they are now getting closer to the bridge.   
-Fall to McCoy. When we have taken over this ship we'll come straight to the med bay.-  
-Roger that Elsa.- Says McCoy's voice.   
-Duck!- Khan throws himself on her and they both hit the ground, just in time to avoid a huge blow comig from one of the weapons that the Klingons inside the hall have. They're not really lucky. They both get a partial blow on their backs. It burned like hell. But there is no time to feel the pain yet. Khan kills two Klingons before getting hit on his stomach and bouncing back, hitting the equipments. A blood strain left as a mark where his body has touched the panels.   
Fall gets hit too, but she manages to kill the Klingon that hit her and with one shot blows the head of another that was trying to impale Khan. The agumented breathed heavily while rising. -Four to go inside the ship. How's the status of the other four outside?- asks Fall while Khan checks the corridor.   
-the four outside are comig towards you. They will be at your back within two minutes.- says Spock.   
-that's the bridge's door. Can you kill the ones comig to us while I take the four inside down?- Fall asks looking at the agumented.   
-I'll kill them before you're even inside that bridge my dear ice and snow queen!- he smirked. She smiled at him back while putting the explosive device on the door.   
-I bet you fuck your women like there's no tomorrow.- she says.   
Khan smirked again -I fuck them 'till they drop senseless!-  
-really? I thought until they beg you to stop!-  
-Oh no! That's when it gets better!-  
-Oh good Lord have mercy for I am about to sin!- she whispers activating the explosive device.  
The doors exploded just when the four Klingons appeared at the end of the corridor. The smoke concealed them and Khan managed to kill all the four of them, while Elsa has launched herself inside.  
When Khan turns around to join her, she has managed to kill two Klingons inside the bridge and is now facing one ranked member of the Klingon ship, and she throws herself at him, knocking the weapons out of his hands.   
-Where is Stella? Where is she! Tell me!- she shouts hitting him.  
The Klingon doesn't answer. She hits him again with her knife this time. -Where is my sister!!! Tell me! Now!- she twists the knife inside the Klingon's thigh. The second Klingon inside throws a knife at her, hitting her on the leg. She doesn't even notice. All her hate is for the other Klingon left. Khan engages the tosser just before he throws again a knife at Fall. But the agumented is hurt and the Klingon is not. He is thrown to the ground before being able to shoot the Klingon.   
Khan raises holding his bleeding wounds with his hands. He looks at Fall. She is torturing and hitting ans shouting at the last Klingon. It's obvious to Khan that the Klingon doesn't know the whereabouts of her sister. But still she doesn't stop hitting him. It's like a raging monster that doesn't want to stop until the enemy is beaten to a pulp. He smiles. That's pure wrath. She has no mercy now, even at the screams of pain of the creature. Such a rage... was she so rotten inside? He smiled. That woman was going to make sure he would win eventually.   
-Tell me what have you done to her!!!- she shouts again and hits once more. After an agonizing scream the Klingon dies. Yet she hits him again and again and again.   
-You can stop now. He's not going to die again.- he goes near her now. -Elsa, your wounds will bleed even worse if you don't stop.- Khan's voice reaches her like a far away echo. But his hand on her shoulder brings her back. She stands up looking at him.   
-She's not here...- she breathes heavily. She looks down. One of the Klingon's knife is still stuck in her calf. -Oh fuck- she jerked it out. The blood was changing the colour of their clothes. Even Khan was feeling the bloodloss.   
-Khan to McCoy. We need you here immediately after deactivating the shields. Fall has a deep cut on her inner left leg, from thigh to calf that refuses to stop bleeding.- says Khan while Elsa taps on the panels, deactivating the shield devices.   
-Coming- the doctor's voice is steady. Some beeps on the main screen signal that the shields are off. Then her legs can't hold her anymore. She leans on the panels and slowly slides sitting on the ground.   
-Any Klingons left?- she asks Khan.   
-There were four outside that were hidden from our sensors. I just cut off their life support system. They'll be cold corpses within seconds.- he touched something on a panel.  
\- That sounded quite sexy... Are you hurt?- she asks holding her leg.   
-Not as bad as you.- he laughs.  
-Superior beings my ass huh?- she asks laughing with him.   
-Yes, your healing factor might come handy in this case.- McCoy's voice comes in. He kneels next to Fall.   
-Stay still- he orders approaching the healing device. Instead she jerks and screams.   
-It bloody hurts!- she complans.   
-No it doesn't! I've put anesthetic in it!-  
-It doesn't work with me in such small doses!- she clunches her fists.   
-shit, Khan, keep her still!- and the agumented does. Pressing one hand on her thigh and another on her unharmed shoulder.   
She is doing her best not to scream. In a spasm of pain she catches Khan's arm and holds it tight. He can feel her cold grip through the fabric of his shirt. For a moment her grip loosened and she seems like fainting. But she holds on.   
-This will do, but I want you both in med bay!- says McCoy. -Scotty, Uhura, Sulu, come and take up the ship. Three to teleport up in med bay.- A couple of seconds later they are both laying on comfortable beds in the white room.   
-How's the situation bones?- asks Kirk getting in.   
-Khan's the one that will heal first, even though his wounds are more than Fall's. But that blow he got is a pretty vast area, a bit of sleep, along with the medicaments, will do well too. Fall... Well I don't know how to sedate her without killing her... Her drug resistance is a problem.- he says while she barely holds a scream.   
-Give her Khan's blood!- says Kirk.  
-No, he has already lost enough of it.- she speaks. -I'm fine, just get it over! I've had worse!- and McCoy's really a great doctor because after a while she is all patched up.   
-We're trying to get back to work the Klingon's ship- says Kirk.   
-Right, Scotty and Sulu are on it right?- asks Fall reaching for one of the tablets.   
-Yes. They're trying to fix up the part your sister's damaged. Uhura is helping too.- explains Spock entering the room. -The damage is substantial it's going to take days and spare parts we don't have.- he adds.  
-No it isn't.- she says. -Mr Scott, follow the instructions I just sent you. You'll be ready to fly that thing in 8 hours.- she says.   
-Really? Just it?- asks Kirk.   
-Fascinating! Can you now answer some questions about...- starts Spock  
-oh Hell no! You leave my patients alone! They need to rest! Get out both of you! Now!- McCoy literally pushes the captain and his first officer out.   
-Now sleep. Both of you.- he adds looking angry.   
-will you wake us up when there is something new?- asks Fall.   
-Dammit Elsa! I'm a doctor not a snooze alarm.- And he leaves.   
She laughs and closes her eyes. Khan looks at her, peaceful now. But the raging creature was still there. And he wanted to unleash her sooner or later. He smiles closing his eyes. He's not sleepy, but still, he finds himself falling asleep, maybe helped by the slow light, relaxed breathing of the woman next to him, whose flowery scent made him feel like he was lying in a field. For the first time in ages he was dreaming, and it was a peaceful dream. At least it was at the beginning...


	12. Angie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angie, Angie, when will those clouds all disappear?  
> Angie, Angie, where will it lead us from here?
> 
> With no loving in our souls and no money in our coats.  
> You can't say we're satisfied.  
> But Angie, Angie, you can't say we never tried.
> 
> Angie, you're beautiful, but ain't it time we said goodbye?  
> Angie, I still love you, remember all those nights we cried?
> 
> All the dreams we held so close seemed to all go up in smoke.  
> Let me whisper in your ear: Angie, Angie...  
> Where will it lead us from here?
> 
> Oh, Angie, don't you weep, all your kisses still taste sweet  
> I hate that sadness in your eyes.  
> But Angie, Angie, ain't it time we said goodbye?
> 
> With no loving in our souls and no money in our coats.  
> You can't say we're satisfied.
> 
> But Angie, I still love you, baby.  
> Everywhere I look I see your eyes.
> 
> There ain't a woman that comes close to you.  
> Come on baby, dry your eyes.
> 
> But Angie, Angie, ain't it good to be alive?  
> Angie, Angie, they can't say we never tried.
> 
>  
> 
> Angie - 1973 - The Rolling Stones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! Thanks for your Comments and Kudos!  
> Here you are with the new chapter! Enjoy! <3

Someone was touching her. Gently but firmly. She opened her eyes and saw McCoy bent over her wounded leg. He was changing her bands.

-Sorry sweety, I didn't want to wake you up.- he whispered looking at her and then to another bed. She followed his eyes. Khan was asleep in the bed next to hers. She nodded and looked at her leg. Was it already so better? She had slept for about two hours.

-Doctor! You have magic hands! I'm almost completely recovered! - She smiles whispering.

-That wasn't me. Khan's blood did everything.-

-You gave me his blood?! I told you not to! He was injured too!- her voice stayed low but her eyes pierced the doctor.

-Don't tell me! He ordered me to do so!- says McCoy ending his work.

-What? Why?-

-Your painkiller was failing, you started to jerk and move and your wounds opened again. You were moaning in pain and woke him up. He told me how much blood loss he could stand and I started the transfusion. He dozed off half an hour ago.- the doctor shaked his head.

-I see...- she looked at Khan. He was so still and pale. She looked at the monitor over his head.

-Is he dreaming?- she asks

-Yeah, we all do that when we sleep you know.-

-I wonder what his dreams might be.-

-Oh probably conquering and ruling the universe.- Mutters McCoy.

-I still have to figure out the right amount of painkiller for you. you're not an easy one are you?- he groaned.

-Now, this dose of painkiller should work for a while. I hope.- he injected the dose in her arm.

-I'm going for those autopsies on Klingons!- he added at her questioning gaze. -No you can't come.- he warned pointing his finger at her. - Sleep tight sweety.- He ruffles her hair gently and exits. But Fall still doesn't sleep. Khan was still dreaming, but his eyebrows were frowned. His hand flitching randomly. She slowly crawled off her bed and carefully curled into his, her forehead touching his ribcage. She had no idea why she did that. his warmth was so reassuring, his slow quiet breathing too. If she breathed slowly she could hear his heartbeat. She slept almost immediately.

 

Khan felt something close to him. Something alive. At first he thought a tribble had escaped and found him a proper place to hide. But it was too big. When he opened his eyes, he realized the big tribble was actually Elsa Fall. That was unexpected. She was curled next to him, sleeping peacefully, her fingers had pinched a part of his shirt. Her forehead touching his ribs, right under his arm. And her left leg was between his. She slept so peaceful, she seemed so harmless and vulnerable. Not the woman that killed ruthlessly a Klingon, or that could beat him up. He could actually kill her now. He moved his arm and slowly touched her hair, moving the loose strands of her bunnytail aside, to show the vulnerable spot on her neck. Her hair felt soft and smooth in his fingers. Like silk. When was it the last time he had touched a woman's hair? Too long ago. He breathed deeply her scent. Flowers. Roses mostly, Honeysuckle and a hint of waterlily. He brushed softly her hair again. And she moved, making a soft, purring noise. That made him smile. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

-Oh, sorry, I dozed off.- she tried to get up. His hand blocked her wrist. He wasn't going to let her slip from his fingers so easily.

-Why are you here?- he asked.

-I've been hit by Klingons. Why were you touching my hair?- she says freeing her wrist but deciding to sit near him.

-I wanted to touch more than just your hair. I was looking for the weakest spot on your neck- he answeerd smirking. She pursed her lips probably thinking of a snappy answer. But she changed her mind. She leaned forward and kissed him gently on his lips.

-Thanks for the blood by the way.- she whispers once they are parted.

-Do you always kiss the people that are trying to kill you?- he asks.

-Yes, it makes them change their mind.- she replied.

He stares at her. She was weird. Not that he didn't enjoy the kiss. It was nice actually. And she was attractive. But she acted so weird, so unexpectedly weird. He wondered what to think of her. She was pretty, even though still weak from the fight. Her hair shouldn't be kept in a bunnytail though. He stopped her from standing up.

-Why do you keep them like that?- he asked touching her head. She shivered. She liked it, when someone was touching her hair.

-It's more comfortable.- she said.

-But I don't like it.- he says. And he made it sound it like it was the most important thing, werther he liked it or not. He reached out and slowly started to free them. She closed her eyes, enjoying his touch.

-See Elsa? Soft... Simple... Beautiful...- he said striking them when her long silky hair were free to fall over her shoulders and back. She was looking really better.

-Angie.- she says.

He raised an eyebrow. -It's all you will know about my real name.- she added.

He smiled. -Angie.- he whispered. Something in that name rang a bell in his mind. A song. A beautiful song of his time. he leans forward, next to her.

- _Oh, Angie, don't you weep, all your kisses still taste sweet, I hate that sadness in your eyes... Angie, Angie._ \- he whispers the old song and she blushes hearing it.

-How do you...- but he doesn't let her finish. He grabs her by the waist and pulls her closer. With the other hand he touches again her hair and then kissed her. He could hear her heart speed the beats, her body becoming hotter, her smell changing. She wanted him. He could sense it.

-What would I get if I had sex with you? For my crew and myself I mean.- he says. She wasn't stupid, she would have known that he would try to use her.

-Nothing much... Depends on how good are you at sex. But you have to convince me first- she says smiling. Then she stands and gets back to her bed. But he's not satisfied. He stands up and stops her, pushing her against a wall with his body. He can feel her soft warm breast pressed against his chest. And she can feel his hardening cock through their clothes. With one hand under her chin he makes her look at him in the eyes while the other hand races under her skirt, his fingers getting their way through her panties and touching her slowly and gently sliding easily since she is wet.

He smiles. - Something tells me I've already convinced you...- he whispers and kissing her passionately, he slides two fingers inside her. She was hot and wet and tight. She moans and he can't stand it anymore. It was ages ago when he had had a woman. Now he wanted her. His rock hard cock could tell how much he wanted her. With his free hand he frees it form his pants. He looked at her to see her reaction. She had her eyes wide open, her mouth moved speechless. She was surprised, pleased, by the agumented's body. And something else. Was she thinking of what would come next?

-Khan, it's too big...- she started.

-Don't worry... You're wet enough to just enjoy the pleasure...- he says. He shows her his fingers, wet and slimy. And licks them in front of her eyes. -I haven't tasted a woman in ages... And you taste really good my snow and ice queen.- he lowers agan his hand and with a jerk he takes her pants off her leg, leaving them to fall around her ankle. Then he adjustst himself right under her, while biting her neck and kissing her. 

She can feel his cock's head slowly moving around her clit and finding her wet hot tight hole entrance. Her wet fluids slowly flowing along his shaft. And while staring at her eyes he slowly slides inside her. And that was good. That felt good. Incredibly good. He was filling her with his huge, thick, hard, long, pulsing cock. All the way in and then sliding out again, slowly.

-Khan...- she whispered grabbing his hair. The second time he entered inside her was a bit faster, a bit stronger a bit deeper. She felt stretched and moaned. He smiled and kissed her, putting his togue in her mouth, violently, passionately. And she responded that kiss the same way. he moved his hips again. 

-Khan...-  she moans again. He slowly grabs her right breast under the shirt and while gently pinchingh her nipple, thrusts again inside her, feeling her contract around his cock. he thrustst again and again. She barely contains a scream and bites him on his neck. He lifts her now, pressed against the wall. Her legs move around his hips. He is loosing it slowly after every thrust. He had always controlled himself but this time it was his body that was doing the moves and deciding the rhythm. And he was going faster and faster, deeper and deeper, feeling her becoming wetter and tighter around him. He was barely aware of her fingernails cutting their way into his shoulder. He could feel her moans, her voice repeating his name. Her pussy was so tight, hot and wet now. he was sliding incredibly easily inside her. She felt good. Too good. His body was shaking, he was panting, out of breath. He was close to coming, too close, and she wasn't. Fuck. Damn painkillers. He moves his hand and with his fingers started to touch her clit. Trying to drive her crazy from the pleasure. Damn painkillers, they were making it harder. She started to moan louder and arching her back. He kept doing his best, fucking and masturbating her. Then he couldn't hold it anymore. He came inside of her, with the final thrusts, his hot semen was shot into her. Some drops slided out running through their thighs. He stayed inside her, thrusting again a couple of times, gaining slowly control on himself. He leaned his forehead on her shoulder. Fuck. Did she came too? He kept moving his fingers and thrusting rhythmically inside her, taking advantage of the fact that his cock was still hard.

-Khan... Ah... please... Ah... stop... you'll drive me crazy... Please...- she was shaking, gaping for breath. Her eyes closed, her mouth slightly open. Ah! so she did come! Saved in the last thrusts. He slowly stopped moving his hands and hips and kissed her neck instead, multiple times.

-are you ok?- he asked after a bit, while she was still breathless.

-Yeah... Uh.... You and your uh... That was the longest orgasm i've ever... Uh... I Can't even... - she touched his hair and leaned her forehead on his chest while returning to herself.

-I need a shower, I have to put myself together.- she paused waiting for him to do something. Instead he stared at her eyes, touching her hair.

-Can I...- she looked down. He was still inside her, keeping her pinched against the wall. Reluctantly he stepped backwards sliding out and letting her stand on her feet. She adjusted herself and he did the same.

-I'm not finished with you yet, my queen.- he stares at her smirking. She looks at him.

-I know.- she smiles getting into the bathroom. When the door closed behind her Khan sighed. He almost screwed it up. He almost screwed it up while screwing her up actually! 

Raising a hand to his face he realized something. His fingers still smelled and tasted like her. He couldn't help himself from smiling.


	13. Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stella's biting her time while waiting for her sister to find them.  
> Meanwhile Kirk finds out something about Fall and Khan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for this chapter! Thanks for your Kudos and Comments once more!

They were all kneeling in the middle of the big hall. Their hands tied behind their backs. Stella stared at each of their faces. Who was going to be the next one?

Mark was going to be a father soon. Jason had just proposed to Kayla next to him, and she had accepted.

Was it going to be Martin? He had just seen his nephew graduate. Or was it Ian's turn to be shot in the head and get his brain all over them.

She still had Miriam's blood on her shirt, along with that of Gwen and Charlie's. And Liam's ashes too. Don't forget Liam was dead now. Liam with his perfect blue eyes and spiky ruffled blonde hair. 

She liked him. A lot. He was sweet and kind and... Dead. But she would not give up. She would never do what they wanted. Even if that meant their death.

She could take control of the ship and solve it all. But that bastard was helping the Klingons. Aaron.

She was lucky when she managed to smuggle the messages for her sister but he started to keep an even closer eye on her.

Liam punched him so hard he broke his nose when he realized Aaron was the traitor. The Klingons blew him up a second after. Just ashes were left of him. Stella had see them swirl in the air and lay on her shirt, face and body. She cried and screamed. She hated them.

"Wait until my Sister comes, you assholes. She'll kick your sorry asses so hard you're going to cry blood." She thought. She could fight them too, but she wasn't her sister. She wasn't trained to do that sort of things.

Her enemies were always behind a screen... And she knew that if she tried to fight them, they would all die and war would start. Thats was what she wanted to avoid more than anything.

"Please sister, Hurry up." She kept thinking. They had taken over their ship when she was busy crippling theirs. Aaron made it sure they could get in. Most of them.

Why did it had to be Aaron? He was the only one that was good enough to know when she was trying to trick them. And Liam couldn't help her anymore. The others were not to be considered. Too scared... They were not warriors, they were scientist, researchers, doctors, technicians... The only one a bit better was Aaron.

And he was with the Klingons... Ah the klingons. They didn't forgive what happened on Qo'nos. And they wanted to wipe out humanity.

The heavy footsteps echoed along the corridor through the hall. Kayla whimpered and looked at her.

-Julie please! Do what they want! They will let us go then! Aaron said they will!-

But Aaron was lying. Stella could speak Klingon, and the others didn't know that.

-Please Julie! I don't want to die!- she repeated looking at her in the eyes.

-Dr Grass, they will kill us if you don't!- said Jason joining Kayla's plea. But Stella shook her head.

-They'll kill us anyway... I don't trust them... I'll never help them! I'd rather die!- she hissed.

-Then you die! I don't want to get my head blown up!- Kayla screamed.

-You're such an idiot! A heartless whore! It's all ypur fault!- joined Jason.

-See? Your friends too want you to cooperate Dr Grass.- said Aaron entering the hall with four Klingons next to him.

Stella smiled when she realized his nose wasn't fixed yet. Probably even breathing was painful for him. Well done Liam.

-Fuck you Aaron.- she replied with her eyes pierced into his. -I'll never help you! And soon Starfleet will notice something is wrong and send help!- he laughed.

-Oh don't think time is by your side! Soon the Klingon warship you crippled will join us again! This ship will be blown to bits and you will come with us and be tortured until you'll give us what we want.- said Aaron.

-Never.- she replied. She knew her sister was going to get the clues and find the Klingon ship on Niryu. She just had to bite more time. But not cooperating meant another death. And they were going to start to convince her soon. 

"please hurry up sister." she thought just when they began. This time they picked Jason. His screams of pain were soon joined by those of Kayla. 

\----------------

-I'm not sure we can trust her captain- Spock was standing near him looking at the screen. 

-I know... But she didn't lie about the Klingons and the secret mission. Checov checked. It's all true.-  Kirk pressed a button, starting the video. 

-This doesn't mean she isn't planning to betray us the moment she gets what she wants.- adds Spock moving closer. 

-But it doesn't mean she is planning to betray us either! Why are you so suspicious Spock?- 

-It is logical to consider all possibilities.- says Spock looking at the screen.

-Did you consider that too?- asks Kirk pointing at the maimed body of the Klingon that McCoy was examinating. 

-Rage outburst are common in this case. Yes, I think it is logical to presume Fall did that.- says Spock. 

-It might have been Khan. The transmission was down when it happened.- Replies Kirk. -It looks like something Khan would do.- he still remembers the painful punches he got back on the USS Vengeance bridge. 

-Yes, about him sir...- Spock turned around facing the captain. -I think it is highly possible, 97.8% to be more precise, he will attempt to manipulate her for his purposes.- 

-I'm sure he will Spock.-

-The problem is that I fear he already might have some influence on her, sir.- 

-What makes you think that?- asks Kirk frowning. As a response Spock pressed something on the screen. It was a video of the med bay. They could see Khan's back, while he was pressing Fall against the wall. 

-What the fuck?!- Kirk stared at the images with total atonishment.

-Exactly what they're doing sir.- says Spock raising an eyebrow.

Kirk leans forward looking at the display. There was no doubt Khan was fucking her, and there was no doubt she was enjoying it. They couldn't see much, except Khan's back and his hips moving rhythmically back and forth between Fall's legs that were around his hips. They kept kissing and biting and touching each-other. Kirk didn't see that coming. He saw them coming though... And he felt furious. Yes, spock was right. Even if she wasn't thinking of betraying them, she would eventually join Khan. That man had a magnetic aurea around him. A charisma that Kirk actually envied. 

-Mr Spock... Can you perform a mind melding on her?- he asked without taking the eyes off the hypnotic images, the rythmic movements of Khan's hips and Fall's spasms of pleasure.

-Yes sir, if necessary I will use it on agent Fall. But I would recommend a more sincere approach first. If she holds or we suspect she lies, I'll proceed.- comments the vulcan. 

-Very well. Let's do that.- Kirk raised from his chair and turned off the footage he just saw. Then they both walked away.


	14. Chemical defect

They were sitting, facing each-other, eating what they managed to find in the medbay. Fall kept looking at her hands, frowning but with a hint of a smile on her lips. 

-What's the problem?- Khan asks noticing after swallowing a bite of the red apple. She stared at him and stretched her arm towards him.

-Take my hand! Do you feel it too?- She says.

He grabs it, his fingers sliding along her smooth and soft skin.

-Feel what?-  then he paused and realized -oh... They're not cold anymore.- He says. 

-Yes... That's weird.- she pauses -I think your blood healed them too...- she smiled. -I had lost hope about them!- 

-Were they damaged? - 

-Well, permanent collateral damage, yes. Years ago, God knows what they put in me. Something went wrong and my blood vessels were damaged. The tiniest ones on my hands and feet never healed completely. I've been like this since then!- she smiles touching her hands again. -Well not anymore thanks to you- 

-My pleasure.- he says drinking from his cup. 

-Glad for you Khan! Why aren't you two in bed?- asks McCoy entering the room. 

-Bored, hungry, healed, not sleepy.- she says counting with her fingers. -Do they have kidneys?- she asks then. 

-Yes! Four kidneys! They're fascinating!- says the doctor scanning them with his equipment. -Khan you are completely healed! Fall, you better rest a bit longer...- 

-You know I won't do that right?- she smiles. 

-Yes, I know I'm surrounded by idiots.- he groaned injecting something in her arm. 

-ouch! What's that?-  

-Vitamins-  
-Couldn't you give me a pill or something?- 

-This is more fun.- replied the doctor and Khan couldn't help himself from laughing. The doctor was definetely starting to grow on him.

-Shut up or I'll give vitamins to you too!- says the doctor. Now he stopped growing on him.

-I'm sure he doesn't need it. He seems pretty fit to me- said Kirk entering the bay followed by Spock. -Can probably lift weights and do stuff against a wall! right Khan?- his voice is icy. 

Khan froze at those words. They knew. How? He glared at Fall. She was sitting a bit straighter now, and he noticed she stared at the corners of the ceiling. Cameras, of course. But she stared at him for a split second, giving him a hint of a smile and a blink. He stayed silent. If she had a plan, he would follow hers. probably not hiding it was good. And besides, seeing Kirk angry at him because of her was actually fun. He would play along Fall's game.

-Yes he did, he's quite good at it.- says Fall smiling at the captain. -The final proof that he's better at everything!- she blinks a him. 

-May we help you captain?- asks Khan piercing him with his icy eyes. -Got any questions so you can perform better in the future?- he adds smiling. Probably not he answer that Kirk expected. He clunched his jaw while watching Khan in fury. The agumented was sure he wanted to punch him. That would be hilarius.

-What happened to that klingon? He was quite badly beaten and since the comm wasn't working we'd like to know your version.- Spock speaks behind him, letting his captain time to calm down.  
Kirk was looking at both of them in anger.

-Oh him? I... - Fall started to speak but Khan interrupted her. The woman's rage was something he preferred to keep secret. 

-No need to cover me up Elsa. I am sure the captain wants the story from the one who did it. Right captain?- he smiles wickedly. 

-You did it?- asks Spock surprised in his neutral tone. 

-Yes mr Spock. Obviously. Elsa was fighting another member of the crew when that one attacked her with his weapons. You usually don't attack someone on their backs. It made me angry. If she dies I can say goodbye to my crew. I overreacted. My apologies to the dead.- he said not apologizing at all. His voice almost challenging.  

-You are a wicked murderer.- started the captain. Khan raised an eyebrow. was that supposet to be an insult?

-And you better keep your guard on him. He will manipulate you, he already has Fall. Don't trust him!- Kirk said to Elsa.

-You think I don't know that sir? I knew Christopher Pike too. You're not the only one he cared about.- she spoke with her voice steady, but piercing the captain with her deep dark eyes.

-When he died, I lost the only man who really cared about me without asking something in return. If you think my deal with Khan isn't balanced, remember this: I too cared about him.- she paused. Who the Hell did he kill back that day in san Francisco? Khan barely held himself from groaning and rolling his eyes. This Pike apparently was a saint.

-But there are higher needs to be served, and vengeance is not the one I pursue.- she spoke quietly looking at the captain with her dark piercing eyes. Kirk stared at her taken aback. He didn't expect her to know Pike. 

-Therefore, remember this. It doesn't matter how many times I fuck Khan, our deal won't change. If he does something wrong, I'll kill him.- she said.

-You two had sex?!- McCoy's speechless. He just stares at them in horror. 

-You were busy dissenting klingons, he was the only one available!- she bats her eyelids looking innocent. 

-Sentiment makes you automatically unable to judge Khan, agent Fall.- 

-Sentiment? Have you seen us? There is less sentiment in each of us than all the Vulcans together mr Spock! If you fear sentiment is moving us stay assured. As a wise man once said, sentiment is a chemical defect found on the losing side. And I never lose.-  she pursed her lips. -Are we done now?- she asks.

-For Now yes.- says Kirk. When they exit the bridge, the captain says. -As soon as they're out of med bay, proceed with a mind melding mr Spock.- 

-Yes captain.-

 

_________________________________________

 

Khan stared at her while she stood up.

-I'm going to check how's the Klingon ship. Wanna come with me?- she asks looking at him. He nodded and stood up. 

-Try not to screw too much you two.- said McCoy from the post while examining their data.   
They both exit the bay.

Along the corridor she said.-Why did you tell them it was you the one that beat the Klingon?- 

He took a moment to think.

-I had my reasons. You are smart. Probably you have already sorted out why.- he smirked at her. -Nice that one about sentiment being a chemical defect. Totally a lie if you are what I think you are but it was a nice touch.- 

-You know nothing about me.- she stopped, staring at him. 

-Oh please! Everything you've done was for your sister. This is definitely sentiment.- he leaned forward, looking into her eyes. 

-You don't know what I have done.- 

-I know. Believe me I do. Because, just like me, you've killed, stealed, lied, fucked and... Knelt... Yes, even knelt. Just to save her.- he breathed slowly, his mouth so close to hers.

-But they never managed to break you. That's why to me, you are and always will be a queen.- he kissed her, slowly, gently, tasting her.

-And you know what Khan means right, my queen?- he whispers when his hands slowly slided along her waist and hips. 

-King.- she breathed, her eyes still closed, her lips begging for another. He kissed her. Passionately this time. Roughly and dominant, biting her lip and making her moan. 

-A superior woman like you is wasted with those low creatures.- he pressed her against him. 

-And you are the only superior man that deserves me right?- she smiles, kissing him and mocking him a bit.

-Who else might be worthy enough for you my queen?-

-Oh I don't know... McCoy's a good one!- She licked his lower lip. Khan laughed. 

-He could be your father.-

-Said the 300 years old man.- she smiled at him.

Then turned around and entered the transport room. They were beamed into the Klingon warship a few seconds later.


	15. Celebrate

 

The moment when they were beamed in the Klingon ship, Scotty joined them for the report. Elsa smiled at him.

-How are the things going mr Scott?-  

-Very good actually! Your sister's good isn't she? She basically jammed the sensors and made them believe everything was broken and if they repared one, another one "breaks"! But we enter the sequence number you gave us and one by one they work back. No actual damage to the ship. Except the teleport and the things you two blew up while fighting! Those are totally broken. She's even better than Loki The Trickster!- Scotty was checking his tablet.

Elsa smiled -Oh you have no idea!-

-Who's Loki The Trickster?- asked Khan. He thought it was a God's name. Something about Norse mythology.

-Oh right! You don't know! 7 years ago there was this crazy dude, a brilliant hacker but liked to mess up everything he could! He was a pain in the ass! Erased entire databanks and published secreted files, he even deleted half of the Federetion's defense System codes. Starfleet had to create a special team to track him.- explains the engineer. 

-5 years ago my sister entered the hunting team, the cyber hounds. I was one of the field hounds. The guy, his nickname was Loki The Trickster, had a defence system. Eventually we had to blow his place up. We found his corpse spilt in different places of the wreckings. Quite morbid.- she spoke calmly. 

-Really? So the rumors are true!- Scotty gasped. 

She nodded. -It's still classified though! Keep the secret! Anyway! Any record of where they are keeping my sister?- 

-Well... No. It's encrypted and Uhura is doing her best. Checov is helping too.- said Scotty.

-Tell them to return to the enterprise. Khan and I are on it. If you're done, you can go with them too. We'll keep our channels open for communication.- she says. 

-Yeah! All right.- said Scotty tapping something on his pad. 

Ten minutes later Fall and Khan are sitting on the Klingon console trying to extract the necessary data they need. Hours go by slowly and yet the data they manage to get is not enough.   
Khan can feel Elsa's frustration as it grows. But they are both working hard and no word is spoken. Then, after another encrypted code fails, she jams her fist on the the console and stands up cursing and walking around.

-How did you go on when everything was fading Khan?- her voice reached him from behind. -How did you kept trying when you were sure you were so close to fail?- she is keeping her eyes closed and her fists clunched. Almost trembling. She was almost giving up and was asking for his help. 

-I counted until 72.- he answered, not stopping his work. He didn't even glare at her. He just Kept working. Then, after a couple of seconds, her warm hands hugged him from behind. He stopped pressing his fingers on the panel as soon as he felt her face buried in his back.

-Thank you.- she whispered and before he could do anything, even try to grab her hands in his, she was back to work, determination in her eyes. A fiere fire that nothing could extinguish. Two hours later she cheers. 

-Gotcha!- she looked at him. -All their files and maps and voyages, everything is ours now! We can give them to Sulu and Checov and then we're going to free my sister.- she sights in relief and smiles while stretching her arms and back.

Khan nods standing behind her and looking at the files.

-Let's celebrate then my queen.- he says bending over and kissing her neck.

She shivers. -We don't have time Khan.-

-We will never have time my queen.- he turns her chair making her face him.

-And I told you I wasn't finished with you yet.- he took her hand and slowly moved it to his crotch. She can feel the muscles undher the fabric of the shirt tense at her touch and her heart starts to race.

-Tell me you don't want it and I'll stop. Everything my queen commands, I'll do it.- he whispers kissing her again while he guides her fingers along the fabric of the rousers, where she can feel his arousal grow harder and bigger.

-I want to fuck you here and now my King.- she whispers while sliding her hand into his pants and slowly her fingers move in the tight space left grabbing his hard cock, feeling the blood pulsing under her fingertips.

He sighs in pleasure while she frees his cock with her other hand. Her face is so close that he can feel the hot breath on his sensitive skin. She jerks him in her hand, sending waves of pleasure in all his body.

-Earlier you tasted me,  now I want to taste you.- she whispers looking at him and then, whith his heart racing for the expeted pleasure, he watches as she opens her mouth and starts licking the pre-cum on his cock's head. Her tongue moving exactly where his most sensitive skin desires it. Circling his head and sucking a bit. So warm and wet around his dick, it feels good. Her tongue twitches and he breathes heavily while soft, jaguar like noises come from his throat. She slowly moves back and forth her head and her eyes meet his whlie taking half of his cock in her mouth. He can feel his head touching the back of her mouth. Then she pulls back and smiling jerks him a bit. 

-You're always in control aren't you? Let me drive you crazy my King.- and without waiting his reply she starts taking him into his mouth, inch by inch. she Keeps her dark eyes fixed on him, and there he can see som uch lust and desire. He holds his breath when she goes further, until the point of her nose is touching his skin and his rock hard cock is shoved completely into her mouth and throat. Oh it was such a good sesation. Her throat was clenching around him, sending waves of pleasure all along his body.  There are tears appearing in her eyes now but she holds on and lets him enjoy longer the tight warmth aroundhis cock. Then she pulls backwards and saliva drips along his shaft. The look on her face makes him want her more and again. And she does it before he asks. She takes him in again in her mouth and he groans again touching her head, holding her hair. Keeping her head still while his full length is inside her mouth and throat.  He wants to have her. He wants her his and his only. He keeps her head steady a bit longer, enjoying again the sansation of her wollen lips around the base of his cock. Then pulls her back when he feels her struggle for breath and kisses her tears away.

-You're mine, and mine alone. If anybody dares touching you, I will kill them with my bare hands, my queen.- he purrs menacing like a dragon and pulls her into a fiery and passionate kiss. A kiss that leaves her breathless.

Then he pulls her on the ground, right where their blood was spilled during the fight. He bursts open her uniform and bents on her breasts, biting her left nipple and swirling the other with his thumb. She is breathing hard now and when he licks her and sucks it and she moaned in pleasure, running her hands through his hair, messing them. Leaning forward he kisses her again and he feels her arms working their way through his skin, under his shirt and allows her to strip him off. tho expose the perfect body hidden underneath. She runs her fingers along his skin again, followuing the blue lines of his veins, that can be seen through his pale skin. Then with a jerk she pushes him on the ground and sits on his hips. She smiles wickedly.

-Take my panties off.- she ordered. He reached his hand but she slaps it. -With your mouth.- she adds. -Nothing else can touch me, only your mouth.- she stands up and he slowly reached for the thin fabric and kisses it.

He decides to take it slowly and passes his tongue on the bare skin before slowly pulling down.  Each inch of her skin that he frees, he kissed and licked until there is nothing to cover her pale gold skin. He is now kneeling between her legs and with his hand behind his back he leans forward and licked her folders. She was so wet already and she tasted even better than what he remembers. His tongue is now flicking on her sensible spot in an increasing rythm. He can  hear her moan and whimper in pleasure and he wants to hear more. He slowly reached out and puts a finger inside her forgetting about the rule. With a leg, she pushes him on the ground.

-No hands my King. Didn't you hear me?- she asks. Leaning forwards, her breasts less than an inch from his mouth.

-My apologies my queen, I couldn't resist.- he whispers, licking the nipple with the tip of his tongue. -allow me to redeem myself- he moves forth to kiss her but she backs.

-I don't care about your face... I'm going to use you, and you're going to like it...- she says. 

And without waiting she turns around and takes his swollen cock in her hand. He stares at her back and ass, as she slowly kneels and guides his cock at her tight and wet heat. He moaned as she slowly lowers herself, taking him in. And she was right, he was already enjoying it. Allowiing her to use him for her own pleasure. Being her only source of pleasure. She started to move, slowly up and down, controlling everything, and he was enjoying it even more. He could hear her moans, her screams of pleasure and he could see her move, up and down, her hair moving like a gold and blood wave. He could see her fluids slowly slide along his shaft and that was driving him crazy as much as the smell, Her smell. He started moving his hips against her, helping her, getting in deeper and deeper. He could feel her starting to contract around him, tighter and tighter, feeling the oncoming of her orgasm. And a few thrusts later she came hard, so hard her fingernails were digging into his thigh flesh. But he's not done yet. He didn't come and she had stopped, catching up her breath after that orgasm. That drove him crazy. He grabbed her and bit her neck.

-I hope you enjoyed yourself my queen. 'Cause now it's my turn to enjoy you. And I do care about your face.- he breathed pinching with his fingers her clit and making her sream and moan again.

Suddenly he was standing, his cock in front of her face, his hands holding her head. She looked at him and opened her mouth allowing his still wet and slimy cock to slide inside her. She was doing everything he wanted. The remains of the orgasm still in her eyes. He laughed. -Just came so hard you forgot where and who you are my queen?- she blinked slowly while he managed to put his entire cock inside her.

-See how good you taste my queen?- he said pulling back. -And as promised, you will taste me too.- he pushed again inside her, stronger, making her gag. he pulled back just an inche just to push harder inside, feeling her throat twich again in that way that gave him so much pleasure.

-You wanted me to lose control? You wanted to drive me crazy?- he pulled back and pushed forward again, making his cock's head slide into her throat multiple times -Mission accomplished my queen.- he groaned in pleasure as he kept fucking her face and mouth. He was rough now, not caring about anything but his own pleasure, just like she did earlier. Tears were running through her cheeks but she never pushed him back, she never said stop when she could. Instead he saw her hand slide between her legs, as she started touching herself. He started moving faster and reckless and she could feel his swollen shaft starting to pulse in her mouth. He was roaring and muttering with his smooth velvet-like voice, telling her how much pleasure she was giving and haow good she felt. She came again and a few thrusts later he came too. His eyes closed and his entire body feeling light and empty. His semen bursted in her mouth. It was so much and yet she drank it to the fery last drop, eager to have it all for her. Hers and hers only. When he pulled back she stopped him and slowly licked every inch of his cock clean.

-Yes, you taste very good too- she whispers, her voice rough and her lips swollen, standing up and licking her fingers where she had saved some drops of his semen. Then he watched as she dressed up. Before she could call the Enterprise crew, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. 


	16. Mindmelding

The moment they were beamed back on the Enterprise Elsa's transmitter beeped.

-Agent Fall, Commander Spock requires you in deck 5.- Said an unknown voice on her transmitter.

-Coming.- she replies while stepping towards the exit of teleport room. Khan followed her.

-Khan, Dr McCoy's waiting for you in medbay.- says another unknown voice in his transmitter. They looked at each-other. That was suspicious for both of them.

-Go. The first one to finish, joins the other.- she said -And please be nice with the Doctor!- and with a blink from her and a nod from him, they are parted. 

-What do you need Dr McCoy?- asks Khan entering the medbay. 

-Ah Khan! Yeah! Well... Since it is very likely we'll have to fight again against Klingons, I thought it might be a good idea to have some of your superblood ready to use. Just in case.- The doctor explains preparing the equipment. It seemed unlikely it was his idea and definetely the doctor wasn't completely happy about it. Kirk or Spock then. Or both... Well, no need to be mean to the doctor. Elsa liked him, and so did the agumented.

-Clearly.- Khan moved forward and sat on one of the beds. -Make sure you take enough. I might need blood as well later.- he adds looking at the doctor while he approached the needle. 

-So, you got all the data from that ship huh?- asks Bones casually.

-Yes. Hopefully Spock, the Captain and the others will make themselves useful and find where they have taken Elsa's sister.- 

-Well you and Elsa have been there for 12 hours. I'd suggest some rest.- says McCoy -Unless you find better ways to spend your time...- he groaned. 

-Any suggestions Doctor?- Khan grinns at him. -Elsa really likes you! She might even listen to your advice!-

-God forbade someone makes me happy by doing what I recommend! Is it Christmas?- groans the doctor and Khan gives him his most pleasant laugh.

_________________________

-Can I help you mr Spock?- Elsa asked the moment she entered the room. Spock was standing in the middle of it, alone.

-I would like to congratulate for your incredible work with the Klingon warship. Very impressive.- He said approaching.

-Thanks, now answer my question.- she said facing him. Her eyes pierced into his. 

-There are serious issues about this mission agent Fall. You surely do realize that. But we cannot risk aborting it because we start acting recklessly.- the Vulcan paused. -Therefore the captain has authorized me to perform a mind-melding on you, to be sure you are not planning to betray Starfleet and are not moved by feelings for Khan.- the Vulcan was incredibly serious. Even for his standards. She frowns looking at him. 

-I am giving Khan a chance to redeem himself. My actions are following the regulation in case of emergency. And if you think you are welcome in my mind, you are completely wrong Mr. Spock.- Her tone was icy and firm.

-If you refuse, it will only cause you more pain- said the Vulcan. Nothing was going to make him fail his Captain.

-You forget that I am the top agent of Starfleet. There are things that you shouldn't know and I was trained to hide them.- she said, with fury in her eyes.

-And you are forgetting that I am a Vulcan, highly qualified and with experience. I am also the first officer and Commander of this ship. And you are still weak from the fight and tired from a 12 hour shift decrypting Klingon data. I will get what I need.- he said and without any hesitation he touched her face with his fingers. 

**_ "Go away. You're not welcome here!"  _ **

Elsa's voice echoed around him. At first he saw nothing but darkness. She was blocking him. But the pain of her struggle was increasing and she was tired.  He pushed harder and there he was. 

So many images. A teddybear, a doll, a small wooden blue toy police box, children laughing, flowers... all mixed toghether. He needed to see things better than this. He pushed again in her mind and she screamed both in their head and outside.

_**"Get out from my head"**  _ she screamed once more.

**_"Let me see!"_**   he ordered. And she screams in pain again while failing to keep him out.

There he was. He looked around. A little blonde girl, about 6 years old was looking at her father. His eyes were green and he had a deep, gentle voice. 

_"-Is there something wrong with me daddy?- she asked, hugging her teddybear, her eyes teary._

_-No sweety! You're perfect. But the other people, they will fear you, because you are better! Conceal your abilities and everything is going to be fine. Promise!- He said hugging her."_

**_"Go away Spock!"_ **

  
The scene switches. A dark haired woman is showing a little baby to the girl. Her voice is so kind. 

_"-are you happy you have a little sister?-_

_-Yes! This is the best gift I have ever received! And it's not even my birthday!-"_ Elsa's joy reached him as it was his. 

Again the scene changes. This time Elsa's in hospital. 

_"-She should be dead by now... Instead she is getting better... How is this possible?- the doctors are astonished._

_-I want to see my sister!- Elsa's complaining._

_-Not now. Stay still!- a doctor pushes her down to bed._

_-NO! LET ME GO!-"_   the little girl screams and runs away. The doctor is laying on his back, a few feet away. The others look astonished.

Again in a hospital. But this time she is being monitored. Her sister is playing outside, she can see her from her window.

_"you will never be in this situation, I swear it."_

Spock can hear her silent vow echo around her mind. Like a vow she kept repeating to herself every day. 

Two girls are standing in front of two identical gravestones. He can't read the names.

_"-What are we going to do now?- asks the young one holding the other's hand._   
_-We endure.- Elsa replied and her voice sounded like that of a woman."_

**_"Get out NOW"_** He heard her scream at him. He pushed himself deeper. She screamed in pain and now he saw her running. She was in Starfleet headquarters. There were alarms beeping everywhere. She was the cause of all  the trouble. 

_"-ladies and Gentlemen, first things first! remember: you don't find me, I find you. Second. Let's get down to business.-"_  she was just 15 and all the admirals agreed at her conditions. Her sister was safe. 

**_"Go away! You don't want to see this! You shouldn't know this!"_** she screams at him.

And she is struggling really hard to push him away. But he won again. He needed to know.

_She is laying in a bed, sensors and needles all over her. She's in pain. Every single part of her is burning with pain. She feels weak. What's in those tubes? What are they injecting her? She screams when they cut her skin with the scalpel. Doctors were doing things to her. Taking samples, testing. And there was pain, so much pain. Burning, burning so much, then it was cold. So cold. Her hands became and stayed cold. No painkiller was working for long enough. And her screams were ignored._

**_"Get out!!"_ **

_The first man she killed was two weeks after. She had done a clean job. No traces, no prints. Still she kept washing herself over and over. Her hands wouldn't clean off of the red. It kept becoming more and more. First from her fingers, then to the wrists, elbows, arms, legs, body. Then HIS blood was all over her._

_**"Go away! Now!"**  _ This time she was begging him to leave her mind.

_Admiral Marcus was panting naked on top of her, sweating and muttering obscene words. She layed there, in the bed, still, allowing him to hurt her. Allowing him to fuck her. She lowered her eyes and saw his disgusting thick cock covered in her blood, move in and out her body. You don't imagine your first time to be like that... When he fell asleep she sneaked in the bathroom and threw up._

And her pain was Spock's too. 

  
Pike was smiling at her, giving her a cup of hot chocolate with a swirl of whipped cream on top. She smiled back. He didn't want to fuck her. He was nice. He worried about her. He cared. But she couldn't tell him the truth.   
Training was better. She was the best. She exceed every expectation. She was good. She was better. She became the best.  

**_"Get out Spock!"_ **

The mission was simple. Get the formula, kill Daniel, come back. Her name was Sylvia. Daniel loved her and she loved him back. They kept making love. 

_"-We'll run together as soon as I sell the formula.- he said one night after making love again._  
 _-I wish I could. I'll never be as happy as I have been with you. I love you and I'll never forget you.-"_  

She shot him in the heart and kissed him goodbye. She spent the night crying, curled into the shower, the water wasn't washing away the blood from her body. 

_**"Go away Spock"** _

Marcus was looking at her tests.

_"-When were you going to tell us that you got pregnant from that Daniel guy huh?-_   
_\- Am I pregnant sir? I haven't seen my tests yet.- she replied._   
_-You think this is a joke you little whore?- he roared._   
_-No sir, sorry sir. I'll go in med bay and abort right away sir.-_   
_-You bet. And as a little incentive...-" he snapped his fingers and it was pain. It was like being stabbed all over her body. Then came the electric shock. She fell on the ground, and yet they kept hitting her. She fainted after a while._

When she woke up everything was over. Her unborn faceless child haunted her in her nightmares along with Daniel and all the others she had killed. She cried herself to sleep for weeks. 

**_"That's enough! Go away."_ **

She couldn't fight them back, she was still weak. And they were so many. Having fun of her, using her.

_"-You like it don't you? You whore! How many more cocks do you want to suck and fuck huh?- one of them grabbed and pulled her hair and shove his dick in her mouth, making her gag. Pain, pain, pain. She was choking._

_-Swallow it all, be a good whore! Come on!-"_ she did as they said. Another took his place. She could feel the others taking turns for her ass and pussy. She endured. Eventually they finished.

_"-How are you dear child?- Pike asked sitting next to her, handing her a cup of tea. She bursted into tears. And he hugged her and kissed her head and spoke kind words to her. She felt so protected then. So safe. When he asked why she cried, she lied._

_-The explosion on that cargo... I was supposed to be in there, I wasn't because I arrived late... I saw it happen in front of my eyes. It was horrible...-"_

She lied and he believed her. Pike went to ask for a small holiday for her. They consented. Then Pike was sent to mission and she was punished. 

_"-If you try to complain again, we'll give you a real reason you fucking whore! You belong to us! And we can do to you whatever the fuck we want!- "_

Tested and fucked and sent to mission. That routine was her life. But Stella was safe and happy. And it was all that mattered to her. Then came Khan.

**_"Just tell me and it'll be over"_**   said Spock. No more. He didn't want to see any other horrible images.

And he saw. The order was to fake a trial and kill Khan and his crew. She didn't want to do that. Everyone deserves a chance to redeem himself. And her sister being in danger was the final drop.

Spock looked in her thoughts. And it hit him. No feelings towards Khan. Just the plan. Everything was calculated, no sentiment, no tricks. No betrayal. Her logic was coherent. She wasn't planning anything dangerous. He felt relief and gladly stopped the mind-melding. He still had those horrible images in his head. How did she live with it? How did she even manage to keep smiling?

-Are you done with her mr Spock?- Khan's voice reached him from far away and it was so full of disgust, so full of hate that Spock barely held himself from taking his phaser.

Elsa had fallen to the ground, tears in her eyes and cheeks, trembling. And Spock felt like he just raped her. And Khan was looking at him, judging him, with his green piercing eyes. The agumented didn't wait for an answer and bent next to her and gently helped Elsa stand up. He whispered something in her ear. She nodded. Khan gently touched her cheeks, brushing the tears away with his thumb. Tha agumented was making look Spock like a monster. 

-I am sorry Agent Fall. I didn't know... But If you had let me in, it wouldn't have hurted you...- Spock tried to defend himself. He regrets it the moment he says it. 

Khan stops and turns his head around, still holding Fall from her waist next to him. His eyes are ice and rage and poison. 

-And that mr Spock is why you repel me.- he whispers, his voice like a dragon, waiting for the chance to tear him to pieces.  Then turns around and takes her out. Heading to their room.


	17. Romulan Ale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took an eternity for this chapter! some things came up but I have some extra ideas for the fic! and a couple of plot twists! -heheh!-  
> thanks for reading and all your comments!! Lots of love! <3

Khan took her to their room as fast as he could. He remembered how painful the mind-melding was. That time he faced Spock on that cargo was just for a few seconds and yet he was dizzy and his head hurted like hell. He could just imagine how much in pain Elsa was right now. She wasn't complaining. Actually she wasn't saying a word. But her steps were slow and her legs trembling.

What if the mindmelding was too prolonged on her? What if it had damaged something? He found himself quite apprehensive about her health. She wasn't a weak human but she wasn't an agumented either. She was a highly  trained agent and so was Spock. He helped her laying on the bed, looking at her frowning. 

-Are you all right? How are you feeling?- he asked moving away some hair strings from her forehead. No answer came from her, just a twist from her eyebrows. She was sweaty and her whole body was shaking. He didn't want to take any risks and grabbed his transmitter. 

-Khan to McCoy. Doctor McCoy, agent Fall needs your magic. In her room. She experienced a non consensual mind melding with our favorite Vulcan!- he spoke with a very poisonous note in his voice.

-Coming right up!- McCoy's voice replies immediately. 

-I'm fine Khan... Look... Under my bed... There's a box full of bottles. Grab a couple...- she whispers keeping her eyes closed. Well, at least she's speaking to him. He reaches out and takes the entire box.  Bottles full of a blue coloured drink. He hands one to her and Elsa drinks it up.

-Try it! It's one of the best qualities available in the universe!- she gives him a hint of a smile. He stares at her for a second and drinks it. The ale gives him a burning sensation through his throat. Then he sits next to her and gently touched her cheek. 

-You'll be fine very soon. McCoy's going to work his magic on you.- 

-You bet I will!- the doctor's voice reached them as he dashed next to her.  -What happened?- he asks looking at her eyes while pointing a tiny light at each of them. 

-Spock happened! He performed a mind melding following your captain's orders I suppose.- spoke Khan leaving space to the doctor but yet keeping Elsa's hand in his. 

-I'm gonna have a word with them. Wait! Is that Romulan ale?!- Bones asked noticing the bottle of blue mead. 

-Yep! But it's for medical purposes! It's not my first mind-melding, but it was dreadly painful. This calms me!- she explained smiling weakly. McCoy groaned while examining her head with his instruments.

-Yes... Well... The damage is not permanent, thake this pills for now, it will pass as soon as you get some rest too. And yeah... The medical use of Romulan ale is well known to me, and in your case is ok, but why is Khan drinking it too?- he points at the agumented. 

-It's a pity to drink alone! Wanna join?- she points at the box full of bottles. McCoy grabs one of them. 

-Nope. I'm going to speak to Spock and Kirk. But I'll keep this for later. Just rest ok Elsa? Khan, look after her and call me if you need something.- he nods and leaves.

Khan looks at her as she finishes the bottle of ale. 

-Ale and pills! the best way to get over a mind-melding hangout!- she smiles and looks at him.

-In my jacket, left pocket, there's a bracelet. Can you give it to me?- she says and he takes it. It's a simple steel chain, but with several different charms attached at the rings composing it. She grabs it and wears it on her left wrist.

-This charm sends a positive electromagnetic wave that helps the production of endorphins from my brain. This way the pain will ease faster.- she explains, pressing the red charm. It looks like a normal ruby held on a silver base. If there is a device doing what she said, must be a really small one.

-Really?- he had no idea that such a thing existed. 

-No, it messes up their cameras if they were monitoring us!- she smiles. -The electromagnetic wave disrupts the signal. The endorphines in my body are just because I feel better when unnoticed!-   
He smiles. Obviously.

-So that explanation was in case they were monitoring us already! And seeing the lost signal they would blame the wave but can do nothing about it! Nice!-

-Yep! I always carry it with me. I didn't had it on in medbay. That's how they knew about us.- she explained. 

-Nice device!- he said sitting next to her looking at it.

-My sister's gift. It's a prototype. Each charm has a different feature. All designed by her. For example, if I want to turn off this wave, I press again the charm. If the charm is hot, is working, if cold it isn't! She created it just for me, for my birthday, to keep me safe.- she smiled, playing with the charms. 

-You look after each-other don't you?- he asked gently touching her cheek.

-We only have each-other...- She looked at him. 

-It wasn't your first mind melding right?- he asked then. 

-No, but he went where others never managed to go, up to the fifth level...- she shook her head. He layed next to her and pulled her close to him, helping her lean her head on his chest. 

-Fifth level? Did he saw everything that was in your mind?- did Spock violate his queen so much? Went where he didn't and couldn't go? 

-No. Not at all. Don't be riddiculous, I'm not a sissy!- she adjusted herself on his warm chest, listening to his regular heartbeats. she took a deep breath, enjoying his smell.

-Our mind is not linear you see... It's more a wibbly-wobbly thingy actually. But in training they teach us to organize memories. I used the levels. He saw everything in all my levels but didn't see my mind palace.-  she smiled proudly.

-What's that?- He stroke her hair while whispering. His voice echoed deeper in his chest, his heartbeat and breathing was so relaxing. 

-It's my secret place. My secret archive and my oasis of peace.- she smiled. -When you enter my mind, there's a small police blue box. It looks like a toy my dad made for me when I was a kid. The exact copy of the TARDIS. You know... "Doctor Who" etcetera... But just like the real TARDIS, this one is hidden in plain sight and bigger on the inside!- she breathed deeply his scent. Musk. It was such a good smell. 

-There I've hidden my thoughts, my real name and identity. Important and secret data. My family. My sister. My feelings. What we've done in the Klingon ship to celebrate... My rage outbursts, all my hate and all my love. There I've hidden you.- she looked at him. And he smiled at her and kissed her forehead gently.

-Oh Angie, My queen.- he whispered. -You're such a superior woman... Sleep now. I'll take care of you.- he whispers. She nodded.

-Tell me me how you killed him...- she said. 

-Whom?- 

-Alexander Marcus.-

-Why?-

-He was a bastard. He hurted me many times and he liked it. Tell me how you did it... Your voice is so... Perfect... Deep and warm and...- she curled a bit and breathed him once more. He smiled and kissed her head.

-As you wish my queen...- he took a deep breath. -I firstly knocked out Scotty, then did the same to Kirk. Carol was there too. I should have hurted her more and longer in front of Marcus' eyes but I didn't had much time. I just twisted her leg to incapacitate her. Then I faced him. The man that had dared to threaten me, dared to control me. He was attempting an escape. He should had run faster. I took his head in my hands and started to press. I felt so good... So alive... I thought I was going to get back my crew in a couple of minutes but in that moment, I was keeping a promise to myself. No-one uses me and survives long enough to tell it. I was avenging myself, my honor, my pride. I can still feel his pulsing blood under my fingers. His pain and despair. He tried to stop me. Old idiot. He had no chance. I was so angry and furious. And then, just before crushing his head I whispered. "You should have let me sleep."-

Khan breathed again thinking of that moment. -It felt like freedom. I heard Carol's scream and it was a joy tune for me. I felt like I was a God. With the blood of my enemies on my hands, the scream of despair of their women in my head... And my family waiting for me...-  He paused and looked at her. -...then things went differently but that's another story.- he barely whispered those words.

-Thank you for doing it. Thanks for avenging me too... even though you didn't know me yet ... He was a wicked man... You did well...- she whispers, half asleep. A few seconds later she is sleeping. Khan smiled and pressed the red charm on the bracelet. It turned cold immediately.

\------------

Spock was sitting in front of the captain. 

-Are you sure Spock?-

-Yes sir. I saw everything in her mind. She is by our side. And she feels nothing for Khan... Yes, some attraction was there but... Not enough to alter her judgement.- he paused. -If she wanted to betray Starfleet, she would have done it years ago... And believe me she has every reason to do so.- 

-What do you mean?- Kirk stares at him uncertain of what to think of those words. -the tests run on her? I saw the scars...- 

-I wish it was just it captain... She is a... slave... - 

-Show me. I know you can.-

-I don't have the right to do so captain. One thing is to look in her mind and report you of possible threats, another is to show you it all.- The Vulcan stares at him. 

-He's right Jim!- McCoy's voice spoke behind them. 

-Bones! You are agreeing with him? That's a first!-

-Don't worry, we're going back to normal! Are you both out of your minds? You giving order to Spock to ravish her brain and Spock actually doing it?! Are you really that wicked?- McCoy was really angry. 

-We needed to be sure.-

-She was into pieces! Khan called me for help! She just recovered from a fight with motherfucking klingons and a 12 hours shift of decrypting data! It's a miracle her brain didn't explode!- 

-Bones... We had to! And a brain can't explode!- groaned Kirk.

-No you didn't! Khan proved himself to be more human that you two! You wanted to be sure about her intentions and his? Look at what they're doing! Look at Khan! And how he is with her!-

-What do you mean doctor?- Spock rose an eybrow.

-While looking for the enemy in Elsa you forgot to look closely on Khan. She is the one having an influence on him! Not he on her!- they stared at him in disbelief.

-First Khan, while still injured volunteers his blood to heal Elsa quicker. He confessed to maim that Klingon because he attacked her on the back. He called me for help. When I was in there he never let go of her hand and kept looking worried at her. And look this!- he showed his tablet. Khan was keeping Elsa next to his chest, gently striking her hair and kissing her head every now and then while she was asleep. 

-I can't believe it...- whispers Kirk.

-Well that's your problem. He might be acting, but he is going to be carried away soon, if he isn't already.- said McCoy.

-But Spock said she has no feelings for him... That's going to be a problem when he finds out...-

-Well don't look at me! I'm a doctor not a love agency!- bursted McCoy -they can handle themselves, if you don't mess with their brains!- and aftyer an angry frown at both of them he leaves.

Spock and Kirk exchange looks silently.


	18. T'hy'la

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa is crazy and wicked... and evil... very very very evil... and Khan likes it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this chapter developed differently than what I planned but I regret nothing!  
> Special thanks to Dreamsingreen and Botanycameos because this chapter was totally born thanks to their works and ideas! -my silly little homage to your great talent! hope you don't mind it!- 
> 
> Thanks again for reading to you all! This work wouldn't exist without your constant motivation!   
> Lots of love!!

Khan’s eyes were still closed but he wasn’t sleeping. He had already slept enough that day. But he had no better place to be right now. And to be honest with himself he liked being there, with Elsa asleep in his arms. Actually Elsa was waking up. He could hear her heartbeats change rate. But there was still time. He focused his other senses on her. His fingers slowly drawing small circles on her inner forearm. His hands were capable of being gentle when he wanted to. He was created to be a ruthless warrior, but he had his own mind, a conscious, a set of rules and yes... feelings too.  All things his creators never considered. They never considered he would love his brothers and sisters, his crew and now Elsa. He breathed her scent. Roses, just like the ones he had in his rooms back in his castle. And Honeysuckle, the plant used to grow on his personal garden where he used to spend some time just for himself. And eventually water lily, like the ones he had in the pond in his garden. All scents of the time he was happy. And now she was reminding him of it. Interesting. She moved now. Trying to stand up without waking him.

-where do you think you’re going?- he asked without opening his eyes. She froze.

-so much for stealthy when it’s about you huh? Even when you’re sleeping...- she leaned forward and kissed him. - sorry I woke you up.-

-I wasn’t sleeping.- he said and she raised her eyebrows.

-what were you doing then? Apart from being a pillow.-

-an extremely good pillow you mean- he corrected.  – I was thinking, and enjoying these final moments of peace.-

-thinking  about what?-

-my crew... my past... you...- he waved a hand. –you have the same smell of my favourite flowers back in my castle- he smiled. –care to explain?-

She sighed. –It’s not my fault. Pheromone alteration. Done just as I started working for  Starfleet. My scent is made to positively simulate their hormones. So it’s different for whoever smells it.  You smell flowers. My sister smells almond, honey and apple. One guy I used to date said it was pine, tobacco and orange... - she smiled. Khan raised an eyebrow.

-what do you smell?- he asked eventually.

-lemon, raspberry and mint.- she replied. –when I was little, we used to have a lemon-tree and I climbed it with a pocketful of raspberries and eat them up there. Then I used to read a book while chewing some mint leaves until it was too dark to see the words.- she wasn’t looking at him anymore. Her eyes seeing something that was only in her memory. –anyway... those things are long gone. Any news from the other guys. Have they found something?- she was casually playing with his fingers.

-nothing yet. Still working on it. But don’t worry. Soon you’ll be with your sister.-

-you sound so certain that we’ll make it.- she sounded both pleased and careful.

-i have to. That’s the only way i get my crew back. Men like me always get what they want.-

-yes, that’s peculiar with men like you... but when the subject is women... you take only what they’re already going to give you- she spoke while laying on his chest with hers, pressing her breast against him.

-and what are you going to give me this time my queen?- he asked as he slowly ran his fingers through her skin.

-how much time do you reckon we have?-

-an hour or so...- he said while slowly unzipping her dress.

-then I can give you everything.- she said lifting his shirt up.

-are you now?- he whispered pulling down her panties. -even... this?- he pushed a finger in her arse, without entering it, just pushing.

-yes... you said it yourself. We better enjoy these final moments of peace...- she was unzipping his trousers now. He was already so hard she could feel his cock pressed against her skin. The mere idea of having it inside her was making her body sweat. That hot smooth skin of his rhythmically pounding into her could drive anyone crazy. He lifted her as soon as she stripped him completely. In a blink he flipped her and his incredibly muscular chest was pressing on hers. He lowered his head and licked her nipple with a growl as similar as that of a panther in his throat. That only sound could make her come.

-before meeting you I had no idea I could come only by hearing your voice. Now I definitely know what an eargasm feels like.- she tangled her fingers in his fringe. He gave her a low laugh and sucked her nipple while slowly fingering her. She was so wet already that he managed to push two fingers inside of her without any resistance. He pulled his fingers out and pushed in her arsehole. They were so slimy and wet that lube wasn’t necessary yet.

-have you ever been fucked here?- he asked while circling it with his fingers, trying to lube it more and more.

-yes.- she moaned as his cock slowly entered inside her pussy. His finger pushed inside her arse, preparing her.

-did you like it?- he asked while pushing slowly his finger in while sliding out a bit with his cock.

-not much.- she whispered closing her eyes. he was pushing further now with his cock in her pussy and his finger in her arse.

-are you liking this?- he asked leaning forward and whispering in her ear.

-very much.-  she gasped when his finger twitched inside her. –do it again... please.- she whispered. He smiled and repeated his movement. Another pleasing gasp came from her mouth. Her cheeks flushed with blood, her eyes watery, wandering around, as if lost in pleasure. Watching her like that was breathtaking.

-you are so receptive my queen.- he whispered in her ear while pushing a second finger in her arse. –that’s something that I’ve always enjoyed. Watching how I can drive you crazy.-

-you could drive anyone crazy like this...- she arched her back and his fingers slipped further inside her.

-you could make anyone beg to be fucked by your glorious cock, your fantastic fingers, and your perfect mouth...- she panted –even Kirk would beg to be fucked by you.- she gasped. Khan laughed and pushed his fingers until the end inside her, stopping and allowing her body to adapt. His hips were moving slowly and rhythmically, making his cock slide in and out her extremely pleasantly.

-that would be nice...- he whispered looking at her eyes.

-I’m serious...- she ran her fingers on his arms, feeling the incredible muscles. –he’d watch you with those blue eyes of his, kneeling at your feet, with those soft lips of his kissing and licking your fingers... like this...- she grabbed his other hand and kissed his fingers, then slowly licked them, one by one, kissing them again. And in Khan’s mind it wasn’t Elsa anymore but Kirk doing it. He sighed closing his eyes. Yes, that could be nice indeed.

-and then, you’d hear him beg you to fuck him. With that voice of his. The youngest captain, begging you to fuck his arse. And because you are a merciful ruler, you’d do that.- she lifted her hips up. –but you’d firstly prepare him wouldn’t you? You don’t want our pretty blonde captain to bleed or feel pain because your huge, augmented, hard rock cock. You’d fuck him with your fingers first. Just like this...-

Ah fuck... in his mind things were going differently than what he expected. The idea of Kirk’s arse completely bare in front of him, and the captain’s voice repeating his name, begging to be fucked were so vivid that for an instant it wasn’t Elsa he was fingering but Kirk. He moved his hands and fingers inside her, sliding in and out. Stretching her, preparing her just like she was saying he would prepare the captain. Well fuck, that was wicked. And he bloody liked it. She moaned and in his head so did Kirk.

-come on Khan... fuck me... please...- and it was both Elsa and Kirk that were begging him. And God knows how much he wanted to. But she wasn’t stretched enough yet. He should go slow to avoid hurting her.

-You’re so eager to be fucked my dear... but you know better I like to tease my prey a bit longer than this.- he whispered adding a third finger inside her. She opened her mouth and made a noise that was pure pleasure.

-just fuck me... please...- ah the begging. He could do that though. He was already fucking her pussy. He could do her arse later, when she’d be ready. He should do his best to last longer than usual. And with the images in his head it was going to be harder than expected.

-as you wish, I’ll fuck you just like I’d fuck Kirk...- he stared at her in the eyes while his hips started to pound rhythmically inside her.

-yes. Oh please yes.- she moaned and it was again both her and Kirk saying those words in his head.

-my king... harder, yes... oh God yes. Please...- ah the begging again. How could she beg him in such an exciting  way? Making it sound so desperate and eager. He was going to give it all to her.

-Please make me come... please, I need you to make me come My King.- she was pulling his hair desperately, just like in his head Kirk would do. Tangling the fingers to his fringe and making him move recklessly. And he did just as asked, adjusting himself and... there... she screamed and panted and he could see it all in her eyes. Every single instant of the orgasm that he’d give to Kirk too. But he wasn’t over yet. And now she was stretched enough. He pulled out of her body. She made an annoyed noise.

-get back inside... I don’t want you to get out of there, ever...- her eyes met his. He laughed.

-as you wish...- he whispered and the slimy, wet head of his cock pushed the entrance of her arsehole.

-are you still fucking me or Kirk?- she asked then, with a wicked smile on her face. He grinned.

-both...- he admitted. She laughed.

-Spock would be so jealous... Imagine him entering the room and watching you fuck his T’hy’la...- she moaned as his cock’s head was pushed inside her. He stopped, allowing her to adjust and allowing himself to enjoy that idea. –it would drive the Vulcan crazy and angry... and hard too...-

-...Elsa...- he closed his eyes. That was escalating quickly. The images in his head were so vivid. Kirk on his hands and knees, panting and swearing as Khan was fucking the hell out of his arse. And Spock just staring at them, mouth open, horror and excitement in his face.

-And Kirk would scream, but would be already on the verge of an orgasm to stop, so he’d hide his face as he comes hard thanks to you...- she kept describing it so vividly. He pushed harder inside her making her gasp. Fuck. Too much. He didn’t want to hurt her. He had to move slowly, even when he had those images in his head. He slowed down and she relaxed.

-Spock would be so angry... he’d try to avenge his T’hy’la. But you are better than him aren’t you... you’d have him on his hands and knees too...-

-Oh fuck... Elsa...- that was going to be too much... even for him... he wasn’t much aware of the fact that he was moving a bit faster inside her. He bent forward and kissed her.

–No more my queen or you’ll regret it...- he whispered warning her. But she wasn’t going to stop yet.

-you’d win and while pinning him down, you’d strip his trousers... and you’d promise Spock you’d give him just what you gave to his T’hy’la...- she moaned as his cock was shoved  completely inside her anus.

-but Spock’s a Vulcan... he could take more than Kirk... he would need more to feel it...- she wasn’t going to stop wasn’t she? What was she trying to achieve? Drive him completely insane with those images in his head? Now he was moving back and forth inside her, slowly but firmly.

-you’d fuck him much harder would you Khan? You’d fuck him rough to drive him crazy.- and again once seen cannot be unseen. He was fucking Spock now, and Kirk was watching. And the Vulcan was screaming and panting and begging. Ah fuck... the idea was so crazy and hot... Elsa was screaming now... he realized he was going hard on her too... just like he was doing on Spock in his head. Was it pain or pleasure? He had to focus on her to find out.

-don’t stop... keep going... please...- she was moving rhythmically too now. Well, at least it was good for her too. Hopefully as much as for him. The images in his head were so crazy. It was almost like he was fucking Elsa, Kirk and Spock too in the same time. Oh that woman was the devil. He had no more control over his body now. And it felt so good. He leaned forward and kissed her so roughly that he felt blood in his mouth, but werther it was hers or his he couldn’t tell. He felt her fingernails dig into his back as she bitted his neck to muffle the scream that came with her orgasm. And in his head it was Spock and Kirk’s too and it was so hot and wicked that he felt himself on the verge of the orgasm. And he had no reason to hold back now. He pushed one last time and allowed himself to come hard inside her until the very last drop. Panting he realized he was laying completely on Elsa, his whole weight on her. She was ruffling his hair slowly.

-you are crazy my queen. And since I enjoyed it, I’m even crazier.- he whispered after kissing her. A pain in his lip told him that the blood was his. She smiled.

-time’s up. We better be ready. Now I’ve given you everything. You have enough to go on after this thing ends.- she whispered. He stood up looking at her.

-what do you mean, after this thing ends?- he asked even though in his heart he knew the answer. And so did she.

-Oh my King, you know exactly how this story ends.- she whispered and gently kissed him. In that kiss he felt it. And something in his chest screamed “NO!” so loud that he was sure everyone in the universe could hear it. Because he wasn’t going to easily let go of her. Not anymore. Not after all of this. He was going to make it right, somehow.  But now they had other things to do. He stood up and got dressed. He looked at her bracelet. Maybe the captain and his T’hy’la had seen and heard them... he smiled.


	19. Light 'em up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark - Fall out Boy
> 
> Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark  
> Can't be sure when they've hit their mark  
> And besides in the mean, mean time  
> I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart  
> I'm in the de-details with the devil  
> So now the world can never get me on my level  
> I just gotta get you off the cage  
> I'm a young lover's rage  
> Gonna need a spark to ignite
> 
> (Chours)  
> My songs know what you did in the dark  
> So light 'em up, up, up  
> Light 'em up, up, up  
> Light 'em up, up, up  
> I'm on fire  
> So light 'em up, up, up  
> Light 'em up, up, up  
> Light 'em up, up, up  
> I'm on fire  
> In the dark, dark  
> In the dark, dark
> 
> All the writers keep writing what they write  
> Somewhere another pretty vein just dies  
> I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see  
> That you’re the antidote to everything except for me, me  
> A constellation of tears on your lashes  
> Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes  
> In the end everything collides  
> My childhood spat back out the monster that you see
> 
> (Chours)
> 
> My songs know what you did in the dark
> 
> (Chours)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long absence! I was incredibly busy with my exams! I'm really really sorry! 
> 
> Thank you so much for your Kudos, your comments and your patience!   
> After this chapter there will be another that will be the end of the first part of this story.   
> But don't worry! I already know what will happen on the second part of the story.   
> I'll just probably write the second part of it in another work! I had no idea it was going to last so much!   
> The entire story was suppoded to end in 15-20 chapter max, and now I'm just halfway! Dear me! I need help! Hah!   
> Anyway! sorry again for the long absence and thanks for your patience! Enjoy!!   
> Lots Of Love <3

  


That was a very bad idea... a really bad idea... and they were dead because of her. Stella was tied up, badly beaten and bloody. But the worst part was that most of the blood on her wasn’t hers. It was the blood of  the rest of the crew. Fuck it. Fuck the Kingons. Fuck Aaron and Fuck her idiotic idea. If she had waited for her sister like she should, they would be alive.  Non all of them but most of them surely. Now everything was screwed up. She had tried to override the control system when the guards were distracted. But she wasn’t quick enough. And the Klingons got angry. They killed them all. And now were deciding whether to kill her or not. They had no more leverage on her. They were arguing angrily when something started playing. It was a song. Stella looked around. It came from her bag, stuck in the far corner of the room, next to the Klingons. Elsa... Thank God.   


_“So light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_I'm on fire_

_So light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_I'm on fire”_

One of them grabbed it. Stella started laughing out loud. The Kingons looked at her in disbelief.

-You are so screwed...- and she backflipped in time to fall behind the table. Her phone exploed in the hands of the Klingon. The explosion blowed 2 of them into pieces killing them and brutally maiming the others.

It took a couple of minutes before the smoke and fire were put down by the emergency system. Some Klingons were recovering when the door bursted open. But much to Stella’s disbelief it wasn’t Elsa to appear behind it. It was Khan Noonien Singh.

-Khan? What the Fuck?- she looked at him in shock. Instead of answering he pointed and fired his gun.

1 Hour Earlier...

Kirk and Spock were looking at the screen in disbelief. They had just witnessed Khan and Elsa’s last intercourse and actually heard it all. And they were shocked. Not only by the two in the screen but also by themselves. Because, both were fighting the idea that they had enjoyed what they saw and heard. And that felt both wrong and goddamn good.  After a long pause Kirk looked at Spock, realizing that the Vulcan was already staring at him.

-This has never happened.- He said, his face flushed.

-Yes Captain, it is obvious that the Agent was seeking revenge for what we did to her.- the Vulcan was really doing his best to play it cool.

-Yes, you are right Spock... ehm... Mr Spock. She was just messing with us. Obviously. There is no other explanation, right?- he looked at his officer intensely.

-Of course.- and the more they talked the further they realized that Elsa had just won against them.

_Beep Beep_

Their comm. Thank God.

-Captain. Whe have the coordinates.- Uhura’s voice reached them.

-Coming. Alert Khan and Elsa.-

-Yes sir-

They walked through the corridor and into the bridge. And there they were. Khan looked at them for a second and even though they tried to hide it, he saw. And for a second the most victorious and wicked smile appeared on the Augmented’s lips.

-What’s the situation?- asked the Captain, trying to ignore that look that burned into him.

-Whe know where they’re hiding and how many they are.- Sulu showed on the screen the coordinates.

-There. The ship is being held by approximately 20 Klingons.-

-very well. We can handle them. Let’s go.- said Elsa clapping her hands.

-No. Not like this. If they see the Enterprise they’ll kill everyone.- said Khan.

-He’s right. They’re expecting their ship to come and get them. Let’s use the Bird Of Prey to go near enough.- sais Kirk. –we get everyone out and get this thing over.-

Stella looked at him. –that’ll do. Very well Captain. Who’s gonna come with us and pilot the Bird of prey?-

-Mr Sulu is the most qualified member to do it. Doctor McCoy should be on board too to cure the wounded. You and me will be the incursion team... Uhura of course is needed, since she speaks Klingon very well. - says Khan.

-Yes, but I’ll come too.- says Kirk. –Mr Spock. You’ll have the chair on the enterprise.-

-Captain, I strongly object your presence on that ship. You will be in danger and you are the last person that should be there.-

-I am sure that Elsa and her sister will know how to cover that Mr Spock. Besides only Elsa and I are getting inside the occupied ship.- says Khan. –we can handle a bunch of Klingons.-  he smiles at Elsa and seeing the smile that Elsa returns sends fear chills all over the crewmembers.

 

Mr Sulu proved himself to be a brilliant man once more by managing to pilot the Bird of prey in almost no time. The crew inside was getting ready.

-This is really important captain. When we are beamed inside my sister’s ship use this phone and call exactly this number. A counting will appear on this display. Wait until the number reaches 18 seconds and then hang on. It’s fundamental. Not 17 seconds, not 19. Exactly 18. Ok?-

-Why? What happens if I miss the second?- asks the captain.

-There will be no BOOM- she smiled.

-What?-

-In case of emergency my sister’s phone can become a bomb. Activated only by my phone, by only calling a certain number and only if hanging up at the 18th second. It has a specific ringtone, my sister will recognize it and have time enough to hide. The explosion is powerful enough to kill the one holding the phone and hurting those who are around it. If my sister is holding the phone  or if she is too close to the explosion or cannot hide she will say the safeword or deactivate it according to the possibility, and the explosion will not happen. –

-that’s brilliant.- whispered the captain.

-If everything goes like planned Khan and I will be able to free my sister and her team and capture the Klingons. This way we can interrogate them.- she adjusts her uniform and looks at Khan who nods at her.

-Very well. Uhura contact the other ship. Tell them our video is not working well and our teleport system is failing so they will need to beam two down... Good luck Agent Fall and you too Khan.-

-Thanks Cap! See ya in a few minutes.- Elsa smiles before going out.

While heading to the teleport room she looks ready to battle.-Leave no Klingon alive ok?- she whispers at him. Khan smiles.

-As you wish my Queen.-

Then they are beamed up. Before the Klingons could realize what they were, Elsa and Khan had opened fire. All of the ones in the room were dead in a blink.

-I’ll go on the bridge, you go on the main hall on deck 2. Stella must be on one of them. Look for a girl that looks the opposite of me and has short hair. Actually, look for the only one that you could swear cannot be related to me.- she smiled while walking and shooting another Klingon. –Good luck my King- and they headed through different corridors.

 Khan was the lucky one. He entered the room where the explosion had happened. Klingons were recovering on the ground and behind a desk, covered in blood was the only human he had seen in the entire ship. She was covered in blood and had short hair. She looked at him as if she recognized him.

-Khan? What the fuck?- “ok, that’s her and she’s kinda ok.” The augmented thought. Then fired at the Klingons killing them one by one.  Then walked near her and checked her status.

-Are you all right? Are you hurt?-

-No! What are you doing here? Where’s Elsa?- she was looking at him in shock.

-Elsa’s on the bridge. Can you move? Let’s go!- he put an arm around her waist and helped her up.

Before getting out Stella grabbed one of the blasters. Khan was walking bent over, covering her with his own body.

-If something happens to you, Elsa’s gonna kill me.- he tells her when sees her look. Two second later they both kill a klingon.

-Right now I wanna see what my sister is doing to the other klingons.- Stella laughs. –They’re so screwed.-  

-I bet. They’re idiots if they think they can survive more knowing that Angie is hunting them. They have more chance of running from a Hellhound than from her.-  Khan laughs.

-Yep... well said! Wait! You called her Angie? She told you?- she looked at him for a second and groaned.

-Great... she had to fall for you! Brilliant! If my sister can make things complicated she totally will.- she marched low and blowed a Klingon’s head in a second.

–So typical! She is completely out of her mind! I mean! Between all the men she could choose! You! I really hope you’re worth it Khan. And just to make things clear... if you break her heart I’ll break your soul, your bones and  your hope! I’m Stella By the way!- then she presses a button next to the door that opens on the bridge.

There is no noise behind it. They enter cautiously. In the middle of the bridge stands Elsa. Covered in blood. And  the Klingons are all dead around her. She is still pointing her empty gun on the only human left. Aaron. His face is only a pulp. Stella can recognize him only by his clothes.

-Elsa...- she whispers. And the elder sister turns around. And all the rage, the darkness, the cruelty, and the killing look disappear from her face.

-Stella- It’s barely a whisper. And a second later the two of them are hugging. Khan stares at them for a second and cannot hold a smile. Because all the love, all the relief, all the happiness is there, he can see it with his own eyes.

-Are you hurt? Are you all right?- Elsa is gently touching her sister’s hair.

-Only scratches! I’m ok! You?- Stella is smiling now.

-I’m fine now. Where are the others? Is it only you left?-

-Yes... they killed them all... Liam, they killed Liam too.- bitterness in Stella’s voice. Elsa purses her lips.

-I’m so sorry Sis... I’m really sorry...L ook...We’ll activate the emergency code. Let’s blow this ship up. Come on.- says the elder sister and looks at Khan. He nods and takes the comm, when Stella is activating the self-destruction sequence.

-Bird of prey, here Khan. Only Stella is alive. Klingons have activated a self-destruction code, repeat, self destruction code activated. We are going to beam 3 up. Be ready.-

-Copy that.- says Kirk’s voice.  And they hurry until the teleport room. The moment they are beamed back on the bird of prey McCoy is checking their status.

–We’ll have to go to the enterprise immediately. These bastards have no med bay!- complains the doctor.

-Only Stella is alive? How is that possible?- asks Kirk.

-They killed the others while hoping to make lever on me.- explains Stella. Outside they can see the ship exploding.

-We have to run now.- Says Sulu.

-Once we make contact with the Enterprise you beam us back and open fire on this empty Bird of prey. Destroy it ok? No traces. Starfleet should never even consider that you have been on this ship Cpatain. I need you still in charge of the enterprise.-Elsa explains while pressing buttons all around.

-What’s your plan Agent Fall?- asks Kirk.

-We’ll talk about it later.- Elsa snaps.

10 minutes later the sisters and Khan are in Medbay with McCoy.

Looking at the two sisters together, clean and healed Khan can observe them properly. And to Khan is almost like comparing the moon and the sun. The two of them are so different. Elsa is the beauty that you could notice in the middle of a crowd. Like the sun she shines over everything. Blinding who looks at her and making everyone around her look insignificant. Once you see her you cannot forget about her. It stays stuck in your eyes and you are blind to everything else. But her blinding beauty stops there. But Stella, Stella is... Anonymous. Yes. At first look that’s what you could say. Ordinary hair. Ordinary face. Ordinary looks. You could talk to her and forget how she looks like a second later. That for the first 5 minutes. But if you looked at her for longer than that, you start to realize how pretty she is too... She has an incredibly shining and kind smile. The dimples on her cheeks when she laughs.  And the longer you stare at her the prettier she becomes. Just like the moon in a starry night. And she looks prettier and prettier.  Yes, Elsa was the sun. But Stella was the moon. Something that gets stuck in your mind and you can never forget, as you never forget how you feel when you are looking at her. And that is a complete different level of beauty. Khan realized that Elsa had lied to him. Stella wasn’t like her... Stella was by all means better than her. Stella was truly the best. And he smiled and looked at Elsa. That’s how those two had survived so well. Stella was the anonymous one and yet the most dangerous creature on earth. But Elsa was the one everyone would look at. And she knew how to play with it to make sure no one would harm her sister. Ready to give up everything for her... because everything was nothing compared to Stella. And he had just realized it. What he still wanted to know was how exactly dangerous Stella was. And he was going to find it out. But right now he had other priorities. 

His mission was accomplished. He was going to have his family back. 

And almost surely kiss Elsa goodbye for good. 

Instead of saying anything though, he sat next to her and held her hand in his, tangling his fingers with hers.


	20. Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come for Elsa to keep her word. And for Khan to be free again. And both will face the consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. It was the final chapter of the first part so it took me a while to make it work. I didn't want to leave too much loose ends. Thank you for reading, for your comments, for your Kudos, for the time you spent on my little work. there are so many more interesting works around, and knowing that you have spent some of your time on mine makes me feel better! so thank you!

 

 

He was supposed to feel happy. He was getting his crew back, a brand new ship and freedom. Something that he had longed for years, centuries.  But now he knew that to make the happy portrait he needed her too. He wanted her. Elsa. The same Elsa that was talking to a man on a screen now.

-Hello Rick! How are you doing? How’s your husband? And the kids?- she was smiling kindly to him.

-Ian’s fine! He came home yesterday with a bunch of chocolate flowers from the 7th sector!- said the man, with joy in his eyes. They were dark brown  and he had  black curly hair. His face was really gentle.

-Aww! He’s adorable!- Elsa’s smile widened.

-yeah! I managed to eat just one before the kids finished them! Delicious though! Anyway! How can I help you Honey?- he asked all cheery.

-I have a friend that needs to run away, and I owe him a lot so... I think I’ll give him and his family one of my private ships.-

-Oook... no problem! Which one?- asked Ricky looking to a notepad.

-They’ll need a good defence system  and room enough for about 100 people, in case they have children... they’ll be on a run for a while... so... I was thinking of ... The Ragnarok...- said Elsa carefully. Ricky stopped for a second and looked at her.

-You’re joking right? The Ragnarok? Your Ragnarok???- he was totally baffled.

-I’m serious Ricky...-

-Do you love this guy or is he a sex god?- Ricky wrote something on his notebook.

-Both...-  muttered Elsa. –Listen. Put the ship on the opposite quadrant plus 300. And make sure that the cargo you receive in 5 minutes is inside. Ok?-

-Ok... all right. Is it this serious?-

-yes... actually... Take your husband and the kids, and go on a long relaxing holiday. You can have the Stardancer. You always loved that ship. It’s all yours now. Just take everyone and go for a long holiday ok?-

-ok... Thanks Honey...- Ricky was speechless.

-Goodbye Ricky. Good luck- and she closed the communication.

-The Ragnarok? Seriously?- Stella was sitting on the far corner. Elsa just nodded. Stella rolled her eyes

–If you’re going to do what I think you’re going to do I’m gonna need my Blue Box with all my babies inside.-

Elsa nodded. –I’ll bring them to you. Now Khan... we have a plan to explain to the crew of the Enterprise.-

 

 

 30 minutes later...

 

 

-This is the worst plan EVER!- Kirk repeated for the third time.

-It’s the only way. And It’s an order captain.-

-it’s crazy! Seriously Elsa!- The captain repeated. –you are going to get into huge trouble for this!-

-But it’s necessary. Now listen carefully. Khan and his crew are going to leave. You will not be able to catch them. You will say in your report that he escaped. Stella will start working here on the Enterprise with a new identity. This way she will keep digging on who the traitor is. It’s very likely that the federation will send you on a 5 year mission and the purpose of looking for Khan too. So you’ll be safe. I will be handed by you to Starfleet as a traitor and as responsible of the destruction of the Bird Of Prey, and the Federation research ship where everybody, including Stella, died. The rest is my business. For a while our roads will be parted. This way we all get out quite clean. You were never called and never committed treason. I was working with Khan from the beginning. You got suspicious and followed my ship. You engaged fire with us, Khan and his crew escaped but you managed to capture me. Don’t you worry about the data. Stella will edit everything. – Elsa’s tone was firm, calm and steady. She knew exactly what she was heading to and yet she was willing to do it. She was either brave or crazy thought Kirk.

-They’ll never believe it- said the Captain instead.

-They’ll believe me...- interjected Carol Marcus. –I’ll go with her and confirm every single part of it. I will stay back at the Starfleet headquarters and keep an eye from there.-

-What? No! Carol! I need you here!- said Kirk

-I’m sorry Jim! We tried but this life isn’t working for me. I’m not going to give up my research for this long journey among  the stars of yours.- she was really sorry. Khan frowned. She doesn’t want her child to grow up like this. Always in the run with Kirk. She wants her baby safe at home. He couldn’t blame her for that.

-see? All clear- Elsa looked at her sister –New name, new identity, new life Sis... I’m sorry.-

Stella shrugged. –Let’s get to work then.-

-I’ll need a shuttle to deliver Khan to his new ship... – Says Elsa looking at Kirk. The captain sighed and agreed eventually.

 

On the shuttle they stood  quiet for a while. Until, behind an asteroid they found the Ragnarok waiting for them. It was the most beautiful ship Khan had ever seen. 

-The upper part is called the Sleipnir.- states Elsa. –All the rooms and chambers are there. It has a very good shield and defence system but it is mostly made to flee from the danger. No ship can catch up with it. Just like the war horse Sleipnir, no one can match him. The lower part is called Fenrir. Is the armed part. Its weapons are capable of winning against almost all the most of the warships of the federation. The Fenrir is dangerous and ruthless. They are de-atachable according to emergency. Together they are called Ragnarok-  she explained with pride in her eyes. It was obvious to him she loved that ship. And yet she was giving it to him.

Once inside Elsa transferred the controls to him. –Your crew is waiting for you in the Medic Bridge.- She said. –Which one are you going to revive first?-

-John. I think John Erikson will be the first.-

\- The blonde and blue eyed one? The one that ruled Europe? I thought he died during the Eugenic wars.-

-He asked for my help. And I never abandon a friend in need. I married him to his wife you know... The one that died was a fake.-

-Good... I’m glad you’ll have them.-

Khan turned around and looked at her.

-Kirk is right Elsa... they will kill you, they will punish you... Come with me... You and Stella. Come with us. You’ll be safe.-

She looked down and shook her head. –No... as long as they have me they won’t come after you. I’ll tip them in the wrong direction if necessary. And they can’t afford to lose me now that they think my sister is dead. Just... don’t go into federation space. Don’t harm anyone and you’ll be safe.- she leaned forward and kissed him.

-Promise me  Khan... Please. If they find out where you are they’ll make me come after you. And you won’t like what you’ll face.- she was almost begging him now.

-maybe that’s what I want...-

-no Khan! You don’t understand. This isn’t like a love story book  where we look at each-other in the eyes  and throw away our weapons and make love on the spot.- she clunched her fists. - If they want you dead they’ll put a chip in my brain and I will come and hunt you down. I’ll find you and I will look into your eyes and I will shoot straight at your heart without hesitation. I’ll kill you Khan and there is no way for you to escape. Because no matter how much I love you... If they put that thing in me  I’ll forget it all. And you won’t live to see the day. And I need you alive Khan, I need to know that you will be safe and sound somewhere far away. Please.-

If despair could be portrayed, it was in her eyes. She was asking him to let her go... And yet, neither of them wanted to let the other go.

-What if I want to see you again. You can’t expect me to let you go like this. As if you were nothing to me.-

He held her head with his hands and gently kissed her forehead. And those soft lips sent shivers all along her body. It was so difficult to imagine that such a dangerous man could give such a gentle and sweet kiss.

-Three years.- she breathed. –I think that in three years they’ll let me work freely again. After three years, or if you are in need, enter these coordinates on the computer and let the ship do the rest. It will take you inside the Muntara Nebulae. Normally it damages the equipment but we found a safe path, Stella and I, that leads to a safe planet, hidden inside. Undetectable. No one has found out it exists. We called that planet Gallifrey. It’s my... holiday place. I go there when I need to be alone. There you’ll find food, shelter... and in three years I will be there, If you want to see me again, I’ll be there.-

And Khan’s heart felt much lighter. It wasn’t forever. –You better be there. Or I’ll come looking for you.- he pulled her into a kiss that tasted like goodbye and that he hoped could last forever. Then he looked at her as the shuttle disappeared among the stars. Slowly he sat on the chair. He had freedom now. And a date in three years.

 

When Elsa entered the Enterprise bridge Stella was working on a post, already wearing her red uniform.

-What’s your new identity?- she asked gently brushing her hair.

-Lt Annie Doubt. I’ve already created all the ID in the database. Easy peasy.-

-How did you do that so quickly?- asked Kirk.

-I’ve got about a hundred fake ID  ready to use at my command. For me and my sister. Standard procedure.-

-The Blue Box is on the way. It should be here soon.- said Elsa checking her pad.

-good. I’ll need my babies.- Stella, well, Annie now. Was typing furiously on her console.

\- What are your babies?- Asked Kirk raising his eyebrow.

-Some devices I’ve invented myself. Completely safe but classified.-

-Like your phone? The one that could blow up if called?- Asked Spock

-Exactly! Here! Done! Everything in these data will confirm our report. I’ve prepared everything for this undercover mission! What should we call it?-

-Hunting Leviathans.- Elsa answered.

-Good, suits the situation! Okie dokie!- she stood up and looked at Kirk. –I would like a moment to say goodbye to my sister alone.- She said.

-granted.- nodded Kirk allowing them to exit and choose a private room.

Stella hugged Elsa as soon as they were alone.

-I’ll miss you...- She whispered.

-Me too. Please be careful, stay low and play it cool ok? I want you safe.- said Elsa giving her bracelet to Annie.

-Anything you want to tell me that I need to know about Khan?-

-Yes. I told him that in 3 years we will meet on Gallifrey. He knows how to go there too. Just keep an eye on him  ok? Make sure they don’t go on wrong planets or poke wrong civilisations.- Elsa kept her sister’s hands in hers.

-I’ll do my best. You be careful too. Good luck.-

 

 

The Captain knew it was a bad idea. He felt it that something was going to go wrong very soon. And now, as Starfleet was calling him a Hero, he watched a cuffed Elsa being taken into custody by the highest power of Starfleet. He felt it in his guts that after 5 years, the pieces on the game would move again. And the world would never be the same again.

 

 

End of Part One.

 

 

 

_Notes and Aliases._

_Stella’s known aliases: Stella Klein, Julie Grass, Annie Doubt._

_Real Name: Unknown._

_Stella’s Ships:_

_The Blue Box:  Enforced Cargo Class. Made for max 5 people._

_Other ships:  Unknown names and classes. Unknown location._

_Elsa’s known aliases:  Elsa Fall, Diana Murdoch, Shirley Glass._

_Real Name: Unknown. (Angie is probably the short version of her second name; second name presumed to be Angela.)_

_Elsa’s Ships:_

_The Ragnarok: made by the Fenrir and the Slepnir.  100 people capacity. War cruiser Class. Given to Khan Noonien Singh._

_The Stardancer : Small cruiser Class. Given to Ricky and his family._

_Other ships: Unknown names and classes. Unknown location._

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see the story will continue. I'm taking a holiday to think about the second part of the story. I already have the plot but it needs some work. Please stay tuned! Thank you for reading!


End file.
